<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cao Chạy Xa Bay by QMiY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149051">Cao Chạy Xa Bay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMiY/pseuds/QMiY'>QMiY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuyện tình bê đê FBI [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMiY/pseuds/QMiY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Một chuỗi án mạng tại thành phố New York đang khiến cho cả sở cảnh sát lẫn FBI đau đầu. Họ nghi ngờ hung thủ là một kẻ sát nhân độc lập, và hắn muốn gửi một thông điệp gì đó mà họ chưa giải mã được. Nhưng khi 2 đặc vụ liên bang tới hỗ trợ điều tra bị sát hại, thì FBI để tâm hơn tới vụ án này vì đã thành chuyện cá nhân rồi.<br/><br/>Đặc vụ Ty Grady bị kéo ra khỏi nhiệm vụ nội gián của mình sau khi vụ án của gã tan tành mây khói. Gã là một kẻ kiêu căng, khó gần, và là đặc vụ giỏi nhất của cục – điều không thể chối cãi. Nhưng khi gã bị ghép cặp với đặc vụ Zane Garrett, thì đúng là ghét anh từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Garrett là một đặc vụ hoàn hảo: nghiêm túc, tỉnh táo, luôn tập trung cao độ, và đây thật là một sự rập khuôn kinh điển: một đôi đũa lệch, hoàn toàn trái ngược nhau, kiểu vậy. Cả hai đều nhận ra ngay rằng chính sự hợp tác giữa họ sẽ còn gây cản trở cuộc điều tra hơn là việc kẻ sát nhân chả để lại bằng chứng gì.<br/><br/>Ngay trước khi nhiệm vụ của họ bắt đầu, kẻ sát nhân lại ra tay nhắm thẳng vào họ. Vừa bị truy sát, lại vừa phải lần theo dấu vết của một kẻ sẵn sàng giết chết ai truy đuổi mình, cả Grady và Garrett đều phải tìm cách hợp tác trước khi họ trở thành nạn nhân tiếp theo của kẻ giết người máu lạnh này.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuyện tình bê đê FBI [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison McFadden bước đi chậm rãi trong màn đêm se lạnh, hai tay ôm chặt lấy chính cơ thể mảnh khảnh của mình để cho gió khỏi lùa vào áo khoác. Người đàn ông đi cùng cô thấy cô run rẩy, bèn nhẹ nhàng khoác tay quanh người cô, khiến cho cô cảm thấy như có một luồng điện chạy qua người vậy.</p><p>Cô cười nhẹ, người vẫn còn hơi lâng lâng, dư âm từ mấy li dirty martini mà anh đã mời cô suốt cả buổi tối. Anh đã đưa cô tới quán bar Bemelmans trong khách sạn Carlyle, và đó có lẽ là nơi lãng mạn nhất mà cô từng có dịp ghé qua. Ở đó có cả nhạc piano sống và một bầu không khí thượng lưu, mang chút hoài cổ, và nó đã quyến rũ cô hoàn toàn giống như anh vậy.</p><p>Anh là một người sắc sảo và có duyên, anh cũng đẹp trai và hào hiệp tới mức gần như hoàn hảo luôn vậy. Anh thậm chí còn chưa hôn cô nữa.</p><p>Allison mỉm cười nhớ lại lúc anh đưa cô tới trước những bức tranh tường ở Bemelmans và giới thiệu về chúng cho cô nghe; về một nhà văn nào đó trong lúc trú tại khách sạn này đã vẽ nên chúng, và giờ chúng xuất hiện trong mấy quyển sách nào đó dành cho thiếu nhi. Cô đã cố gắng nghe anh nói, thật đấy, nhưng cô không thể tập trung vào gì khác hơn là bàn tay anh, đặt trên lưng cô, hơi thấp hơn một chút so với vị trí trước đó vài tiếng, và đôi môi của anh ghé sát bên má cô lúc anh nói. Cô chỉ nhớ được rằng những bức tranh đó vẽ những loài động vật trong Công viên Trung Tâm. Có một con voi đang trượt ván. Và anh còn chỉ ra cả một con thỏ mang vũ khí tự động, đang truy lùng những con thỏ khác, trong một bức tranh với nét vẽ khá giống hoạt hình.</p><p>Cái thứ hài bệnh đó đã khiến cho cả hai cười phá lên, và Allison mê mẩn tiếng cười của anh biết bao.</p><p>Giờ thì anh đang đưa cô về nhà, giống như một quý ông thực thụ. Anh đã bảo người lái taxi dừng cách tòa nhà cô ở vài con phố để nhường đặc ân đó cho anh. Mới chỉ là buổi hẹn hò đầu tiên thôi, mà Allison đã không thể tin được rằng cô sắp làm cái việc mà cô định làm.</p><p>“Anh có muốn… anh có… ý em là, liệu anh có muốn lên nhà em không? Uống ly cà phê thôi, hoặc là…”</p><p>Anh mỉm cười, và Allison cảm thấy như lạc lối trong đôi mắt dường như vừa mới trở nên ấm áp hơn kia.</p><p>Anh đưa tay lên vuốt tóc cô, nhìn những sợi tóc vàng như đang lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng đèn đường.</p><p>“Bạn cùng nhà của em ở nhà không?” anh hỏi nhẹ nhàng, giọng nói thân mật của anh như cắt qua những cơn gió lạnh buốt và đâm thẳng vào trái tim cô.</p><p>Cô liếm môi, gật đầu. “Nhưng cô ấy sẽ không làm phiền mình đâu,” cô nhanh chóng nài nỉ, giọng nói của cô có đôi chút hụt hơi trong khi tay cô đưa lên vuốt nhẹ ve áo của anh, cảm nhận được phù hiệu của anh bên dưới lớp áo.</p><p>“Vậy thì em dẫn đường đi,” anh thì thầm với một nụ cười trên môi.</p><p>Lúc đó lẽ ra đã là thời điểm thích hợp để anh hôn cô rồi, cô nghĩ vậy, trong khi cô nắm lấy tay anh và dẫn anh tiến sâu hơn vào bên trong tòa nhà. Nếu được thế thì đã lãng mạn biết bao, giống như nguyên buổi tối này vậy. Nhưng mà làm gì có cái gì hoàn hảo đâu, cô nghĩ vậy.</p><p>Vài tiếng sau, trong khi Allison khó khăn trút hơi thở cuối cùng, cô không thể không tự hỏi rằng liệu lí do anh không hề hôn cô có phải là để tránh để lại ADN hay không.</p><p>***</p><p>Cú điện thoại đúng là không thể tới vào một thời điểm tệ hơn được nữa. Đã 2 ngày rồi mà Đặc vụ FBI Ty Grady vẫn đang bực mình và chửi rủa cái thời khắc chết tiệt đó trong lúc đang ngồi một mình trong phòng khách nhà mình.</p><p>4 tuần làm nhiệm vụ chìm – giám sát cả ngày lẫn đêm, ghi âm điện thoại, nghe lén, hối lộ mấy kẻ đưa tin, và cả bám đuôi xe tốc độ cao nữa – tất cả tan tành mây khói chỉ vì một thằng cha lính mới quên để điện thoại di động ở nhà.</p><p>Một cặp mông ngồi ăn mày trên phố làm gì có chuyện đổ chuông nhạc thính phòng Mozart, và thật không may cho nhóm đặc vụ chìm của FBI đang bám đuôi Antonio de la Vega, đối tượng của họ biết tỏng điều đó.</p><p>Hắn biến mất nhanh như lũ chuột cống trên vỉa hè New York vậy, mặc cho Ty và biệt đội của mình xô đẩy nhau để đuổi theo.</p><p>Toàn bộ nhiệm vụ thế là đi tong, đối tượng của họ giờ đang yên vị ở một đất nước nào đó mà họ không có thẩm quyền, và toàn bộ bằng chứng đã thu thập sẽ bị đóng hộp, dán nhãn, tống xuống dưới tầng hầm, và sẽ chả ai còn nhìn thấy chúng nữa.</p><p>Vấn đề ở đây là hầu hết những gì họ làm đều là dưới sự chỉ đạo của Ty, và tất cả những việc đó đều hơi có tí khác thường, và vì thế nên họ phải phụ thuộc vào một vị quan chức cấp cao để giữ cho họ không bị sa thải và tống vào tù. Thế nên là Ty đang muốn phát điên lên được.</p><p>Gã nằm dài trên ghế sofa, người vẫn đang mướt mồ hôi sau khi vừa tập thể dục nhằm giải tỏa bực dọc tại phòng tập trong chi nhánh Baltimore của Cục, mắt thì nhìn ra bên ngoài thành phố qua khung cửa sổ ở hai bên chiếc TV. Gã có thể nhìn thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình qua màn hình đen kịt của chiếc TV plasma trên bức tường đối diện, và trông gã có vẻ mệt mỏi nhưng sự thật thì cũng không đến nỗi. Gã cần phải cạo râu; hầu hết gương mặt đẹp trai của gã bị bao phủ bởi một lớp râu 3 ngày chưa cạo rồi, và mái tóc tối màu của gã chắc cũng cắt được rồi. Gã là một người đàn ông to con, cao 1 mét 88, và gã có phong thái giống như một con mèo lớn vậy, uyển chuyển và nhẹ nhàng.</p><p>Nhưng tối nay thì khác, bờ vai rộng của gã sụp hẳn xuống. Gã hiện tại không có ý định dịch chuyển một tí nào hết.</p><p>Cho đến khi điện thoại di động của gã bắt đầu réo lên inh ỏi. Gã thở dài thườn thượt, giật nó ra khỏi cạp quần rồi bật nắp lên. “Grady nghe”, gã trả lời cụt ngủn, âm sắc của vùng West Virginia vẫn khá rõ dù gã đã rời khỏi quê nhà bao nhiêu năm rồi.<br/>
(truyện viết vào năm 2008, cái thời điện thoại nắp gập vẫn còn phổ biến =)) Giờ mà bảo mở nắp điện thoại chắc một tỉ đứa chả hiểu gì =)) )</p><p>“Đặc vụ Grady, trợ lí giám đốc Burns muốn gặp anh,” một giọng nói chuyên nghiệp, lạnh lùng cất lên.</p><p>“Khi nào?” Ty hỏi thẳng thừng.</p><p>“Đặc vụ Grady, trợ lí giám đốc của chi nhánh Điều tra Tội phạm không có gọi để lên lịch hẹn với anh. Anh có 30 phút.”</p><p>“30 phút!” Ty thốt lên. “Cô có biết tôi đang ở đâu không hả?”</p><p>“Đang ở nhà mặc quần lót bẩn chứ ở đâu. 30 phút nữa lo mà có mặt,” giọng nói trả lời với cái giọng điệu vẫn bình thản, chuyên nghiệp như thế trước khi cúp máy.</p><p>Ty nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu tưởng tượng ra mình vừa đá cái gì đó thật mạnh. Muốn vào được DC chỉ trong vòng 30 phút tức là phải bật cái đèn xanh xanh nhấp nháy đó. Ty ghét cái đèn xanh xanh nhấp nháy đó vãi cả lồn.</p><p>***</p><p>“Làm tốt lắm, Đặc vụ Garrett. Anh đúng là một thành viên sáng giá của Cục đó,” giám đốc bộ phận vừa nói vừa bắt tay người đàn ông. “Anh dĩ nhiên sẽ được nhận bằng khen cho thành quả của mình.”</p><p>“Cảm ơn anh,” Đặc vụ FBI Zane Garrett trả lời ngắn gọn trong khi những đặc vụ khác hơi lưỡng lự lầm bầm mấy lời chúc mừng.</p><p>“Và tôi muốn được khen thưởng cho thành quả xuất sắc của anh,” ngài giám đốc tiếp tục. “Anh được thăng chức ra khỏi bộ phận này rồi. Tôi rất tiếc phải nói lời tạm biệt anh,” vừa nói, ổng vừa tiếp tục bắt tay anh một cách hồ hởi.</p><p>Zane đáp lại cái bắt tay của ổng cho có, khuôn mặt của anh không có biểu hiện gì ngoài sự chuyên nghiệp – một lớp mặt nạ che đi những suy nghĩ thật đến mất lòng mà anh ẩn giấu bên trong. “Tôi khá là thích làm việc cho anh đó. Nhưng anh biết mà, tôi luôn muốn cống hiến hết mình cho Cục.”</p><p>“Tốt lắm. Chào mọi người rồi lên tầng trên đi. Trợ lí giám đốc Burns muốn gặp anh trong 10 phút nữa đó."</p><p>Không hé cả một nụ cười – hay là sự khinh bỉ dành cho lời khen anh nhận được vì đã hoàn thành cái công việc bàn giấy chán ốm này – Zane quay người lại, bước đi xuyên qua những đặc vụ mà anh đã làm việc cùng trong bộ phận chuyên điều tra tội phạm mạng này. Anh khá là hòa thuận với họ, vì dù sao thì anh cũng làm tròn việc của mình, và đôi khi là việc của họ nữa, với một sự tập trung vô cùng cao độ. Zane biết là số đồng nghiệp thấy vui khi anh rời đi cũng nhiều như số muốn anh ở lại vậy; việc anh luôn tuân thủ luật lệ một cách nghiêm khắc, và tác phong làm việc hợp lý, thẳng thắn hết mức để đạt được mục tiêu của anh thường khiến mọi người xung quanh cảm thấy mệt mỏi. Anh có mục tiêu của mình, vài mục tiêu là đằng khác, và chúng là tất cả những gì anh quan tâm.</p><p>Chả có cái mục tiêu nào là làm việc với bộ phận này lâu hơn anh cần cả.</p><p>Zane nhìn xung quanh văn phòng mở này một lần nữa, và anh biết chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ chả nhớ nó tí nào. Trong khi khả năng để ý tới những chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nhất đã giúp anh xử lí những công việc này một cách hoàn hảo, anh biết là anh đáng giá với Cục nhiều hơn là chỉ làm việc với đống số má muốn mụ mẫm cả đầu óc này. Và giờ anh sẽ có cơ hội để chứng tỏ điều đó.</p><p>Bắt vài cái tay và chịu đựng vài cái vỗ vai “rất tiếc phải tạm biệt anh”, anh vẫy tay chào tạm biệt mấy người đồng-nghiệp-sắp-cũ này, nói với người quản lý văn phòng rằng lát nữa anh sẽ quay lại để dọn bàn làm việc của mình, rồi bước ra khỏi cửa. Anh khá là mong chờ xem trợ lí giám đốc chi nhánh Điều tra Tội phạm tính giao cho mình cái gì. Anh đã làm việc rất hăng để được thăng chức rồi. Công việc chắc là ngon lắm, vì ổng muốn gặp anh ngay mà.</p><p>Zane ghé vào nhà vệ sinh một lúc để chỉnh lại cà vạt và đảm bảo rằng mái tóc nâu được cắt ngắn của mình vẫn yên vị. Bộ com lê anh đang mặc được may đo vừa vặn với vóc dáng cao tới 1m96 của anh, nhưng nó vẫn không giấu được những cơ bắp cuồn cuộn bên dưới lớp vải đó. Nhìn cơ thể anh thì không ai có thể nghĩ rằng anh làm việc bàn giấy, một điều mà anh được nhắc đi nhắc lại hàng ngày mỗi khi anh nhìn mấy đặc vụ hơi béo lùn xung quanh mình. Anh nhíu mày nhẹ, nhìn lại vết chân chim bên khóe mắt và sống mũi bị gãy tới 2 lần của mình. Anh lắc đầu một cái, đưa tay lên vuốt gương mặt đã cạo sạch râu ria, rồi cài lại khuy áo com lê rồi đi lên tầng.</p><p>***</p><p>Viên thư kí ngước lên nhìn Ty Grady qua cặp kính với một ánh nhìn truyền tải thông điệp cực kì rõ ràng rằng đến cả bầu không khí gã thở cô cũng chả ưa. Cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn gã một lượt từ trên xuống, hơi nhăn nhó khi nhìn thấy bộ dạng của gã. “Anh tới sớm rồi,” cô thông báo, giọng hơi có chút ngạc nhiên.</p><p>Ty cũng nhìn lại cô từ trên xuống dưới như để đáp trả, rồi nghiêng đầu sang một bên.</p><p>“Tôi bật cái đèn xanh xanh nhấp nháy đó,” Ty vừa nói, tay vừa làm động tác trực thăng.</p><p>Cô hít vào một cái rồi liếc nhìn gương mặt chưa cạo râu của gã, áo khoác da đã sờn, quần jeans, và bốt cao bồi vẫn còn bẩn. Nhưng chiếc áo thun mới là thứ khiến cô muốn lộn cái bàn, dù nó là một chiếc áo sạch. Chiếc áo có nền màu đen với dòng chữ trắng <em>FBI hạt Cocke</em> được in với phông lớn ngay phía trước. Nhìn kĩ hơn thì xen kẽ mấy chữ lớn là những chữ nhỏ hơn, và khi cô nheo mắt lại thì cô có thể đọc được cả dòng chữ: <em>"Tôi bị FBI thẩm vấn ở hạt Cocke."</em>* Cô thốt lên một tiếng như thể bản thân vừa bị xúc phạm nặng nề, mắt ngước lên trở lại nhìn thẳng vào gã.</p><p>Ty phớt lờ cổ, để cho cổ ngồi đó với gương mặt vẫn còn đang xấu hổ, còn mình thì tiến tới phía cửa văn phòng của trợ lí giám đốc.</p><p>“Anh chưa được vào!” cô đứng dậy gằn giọng, tay thì chỉ thẳng vào gã.</p><p>Gã dừng lại ngay trước cửa rồi quay người nhìn cổ, tay thì trắng trợn đặt lên tay vịn cửa và đẩy xuống, khóe môi nhếch lên. Miệng cô há hốc ra không nói nên lời, rồi ngay lập tức cô quay người bấm điện thoại nội tuyến để thông báo rằng gã đã tới trước khi gã kịp bước vào trong.</p><p>Trợ lí giám đốc Richard Burns ngẩng lên nhìn gã, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa khó chịu, còn Ty thì chỉ nhẹ nhàng bước vào văn phòng rồi đóng cửa lại. “Ông muốn gặp tôi hả,” Ty chào, lời lẽ thì hoàn toàn chuyên nghiệp, nhưng giọng điệu thì bằng cách nào đó vẫn xấc xược như thường.</p><p>“Ngồi xuống,” ông ra lệnh, chiếc bút trên tay chỉ vào một trong mấy cái ghế đối diện ở phía bên kia bàn. “Đang đợi thêm một người nữa.”</p><p>Ty tiến tới chỗ chiếc ghế và ngồi xuống, chiếc áo khoác da của gã làm bắn lên một lớp bụi nhỏ khi gã ngồi phịch xuống. Gã giấu sự ngạc nhiên của mình khá ổn. “Có ai khác nữa hả?” gã bình tĩnh hỏi. “Tôi có sắp bị hành hình không đó?”</p><p>“Nếu cậu im mồm được trong vòng 30 phút tới thì có khả năng cậu sẽ không cần phải ngủ trong tù đêm nay. Thế được chưa?” Burns trả lời một cách nghiêm túc, mắt vẫn không ngước lên khỏi đống giấy tờ ông đang kí.</p><p>Ty hắng giọng, gã bắt đầu cảm thấy không thoải mái rồi đây.</p><p>***</p><p>Zane Garrett bước vào khu vực phía ngoài văn phòng chính và nhìn thấy thư kí của trợ lí giám đốc đang láo nháo sắp xếp lại bàn làm việc, gương mặt cô bối rối thấy rõ. Anh dừng lại một chút, tay nắm lại sau lưng. “Chào cô,” anh lên tiếng lịch sự khi cô không để ý anh bước vào.</p><p>Cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh đầy ngạc nhiên. “Đặc vụ Garrett, cảm ơn anh vì đã đúng giờ,” cô nói, mắt nhìn anh một lượt từ trên xuống và gật đầu, hài lòng với bộ com lê xanh và cà vạt lụa của anh. “Anh vào được rồi.”</p><p>“Cảm ơn cô,” anh đáp điềm đạm, tiến về phía cửa trong khi cô thông báo qua điện thoại nội tuyến rằng anh đã tới.</p><p>Burns nhìn lên khỏi đống giấy tờ ông đang sắp xếp lại và vẫy tay gọi anh vào. “Vào đi, đặc vụ Garrett. Chúng ta có vài chuyện cần bàn đây,” ông nói với Zane, trong khi mắt thì nheo lại nhìn vào gã trai đang ngồi thù lù một đống trên một chiếc ghế trước bàn ông.</p><p>“Vâng,” Zane trả lời, bước tới ngồi vào chiếc ghế mà giám đốc chỉ vào. Mắt anh nhìn theo ánh nhìn của Burns. Anh chỉ biểu lộ sự ngạc nhiên của mình bằng đúng một cái nháy mắt. Gã đàn ông nhếch nhác ngồi đối diện với Burns đúng là một thảm họa. Zane xém tí nữa là cười khinh bỉ. Chắc gã ta là một kẻ cung cấp thông tin mật nào đó.</p><p>Trông gã đúng là có cái vẻ mệt mỏi, bồn chồn đó thật.</p><p>Quay trở lại nhìn Burns, Zane ngồi đợi một cách điềm tĩnh và chăm chú, sẵn sàng cho bất cứ chuyện gì sắp xảy ra.</p><p>Ty thì xê dịch trên ghế, người gã ườn ra thấp hơn nữa, mắt thì liếc nhìn người đàn ông mới vào này. Thật sự, hắn ta trông cứ như mới bước ra khỏi một chiếc máy in không bằng. “Ông tính làm gì, định viết một quyển sách hướng dẫn chăm sóc bản thân hả?” Ty hỏi viên trợ lí giám đốc một cách chua cay. “Trước và sau?” gã gợi ý, mặt thì nhăn nhó tự chỉ vào mình rồi chỉ vào tên kia.</p><p>“Ừ. Cậu đang ngồi đó vì cậu sắp bị đuổi việc,” Burns trả lời nghiêm túc. “Còn anh ta sẽ là người thay thế cậu sau khi cậu đi khỏi đây.”</p><p>Ty bặm môi, cúi xuống nhìn chằm chằm lên chiếc bàn sáng bóng trước mặt, vẻ mặt có vẻ đăm chiêu. Zane liếc mắt nhìn từ gã này sang Burns rồi nheo mắt lại. Anh tự hỏi sao mình lại bị lôi vào ngồi ở đây trong khi rõ ràng là gã ta sắp bị đuổi việc. Nghe có vẻ hơi tàn nhẫn quá đáng. Anh tự kiềm chế mọi phản ứng của bản thân, ngồi yên đợi xem chuyện gì sắp xảy ra.</p><p>Ty liếm môi rồi ngước mắt lên nhìn lại cấp trên của mình, vẻ mặt gần như thách thức.</p><p>“May cho cậu, Grady ạ, cậu có nhiều mạng hơn cả mèo (**),” ông hơi nhíu mày nói với gã. “Và cậu có thêm cơ hội để chứng tỏ cho chúng tôi thấy rằng cậu có thể làm công việc này mà không phá tan nát mọi chuyện lên. Tôi không nói là một cơ hội vì thề có Chúa, tôi kiểu gì lại chả nhượng bộ cậu tới khi cậu khiến cho bản thân bị giết mất. Thế nên là gặp cộng sự mới của mình đi, Đặc vụ Zane Z. Garrett bên cạnh cậu đó.”</p><p>Zane không thể kinh hãi hơn được nữa, và phản ứng của anh biểu lộ điều đó một cách rõ ràng. Thằng cha đặc vụ tệ hại này mà là cộng sự mới của anh á? “Giám đốc Burns,” anh buột miệng, nhưng rồi anh ngậm miệng lại và nắm chặt tay lên tay vịn ghế. Phần thưởng củ loz gì thế này?</p><p>“Có cái đéo!” Ty cắt ngang, đứng thẳng dậy. “Tôi sao mà làm việc nổi với thằng cha cộng sự kiểu… kiểu… người mẫu poster thế này,” gã lắp bắp đầy giận dữ, tay thì chỉ vào người đàn ông tươm tất ngay bên cạnh mình.</p><p>“Không có cộng sự thì cậu cũng chả làm được cái gì sất, Đặc vụ Grady ạ,” Burns đáp trả với một cái trừng mắt.</p><p>“Giám đốc, chuyện khá là rõ ràng mà,” Zane nói, chả thèm kiềm chế sự phản đối được thể hiện rõ trong giọng nói của mình, “đặc vụ này cần nhiều hơn là bất cứ điều gì tôi có thể giúp cậu ta. Nói thẳng ra thì chắc phải có phép màu mới khiến cho cậu ta trông có một tí gì đó chuyên nghiệp được. Làm gì có ai coi cậu ta nghiêm túc đâu.”</p><p>“Coi tôi nghiêm túc?” Ty lặp lại, không tin nổi vào tai mình. “Thật ấy, đôi giày kia đã bao giờ bước ra tới vỉa hè chưa đấy? Đệt,” gã kêu lên, tự nhiên thấy hơi hoảng loạn, tay nắm chặt lấy thành ghế, người rướn về phía trước. “Ông định đá tôi xuống bộ phận An ninh Mạng á?” gã hỏi Burns, còn ông thì vẫn ngồi yên trên ghế của mình, miệng thì cười nhăn nhở như một đứa trẻ đang đón Giáng sinh vậy.</p><p>“Qua giọng điệu của cậu thì cậu cho rằng điều tra tội phạm công nghệ cao và khủng bố là dưới tầm cậu hả,” Zane nói lạnh lùng, mắt nhìn thẳng vào gã đặc vụ kia. “Có khi cậu nên xem xét xin được chuyển sang bộ phận văn thư. Hoặc không thì nộp đơn từ chức luôn đi.”</p><p>“Này, địt con mẹ anh nhé, đồ trai đẹp vô tích sự,” Ty gầm lên, mắt còn chả nhìn sang bên anh.</p><p>“Im mồm đi cả hai người!” Burns đột nhiên ra lệnh. “Grady, cậu sẽ nằm yên vị trong bộ phận Điều tra Tội phạm cho tới khi cậu bị giết hoặc là cậu làm cái gì đó phạm pháp tới mức tôi cũng không bao che được cho cậu, nghe rõ chưa? Garrett, cậu đảm bảo rằng cậu ta đừng có làm bất cứ điều gì đến mức đó. Rõ chưa? Và cả hai cậu đều sẽ thấy thích đó.”</p><p>Mắt Ty mở to ra khi gã nhận ra mình vừa bị đem giao cho một tên trông trẻ để hắn kìm hãm gã lại, và gã không thể làm gì về chuyện đó cả.</p><p>Bụng gã đánh lô tô khi gã nghĩ tới chuyện đó, nhưng mà thôi thì ít ra còn đỡ hơn bị đuổi việc. Hay là ngồi tù.</p><p>Chỉ nội cái suy nghĩ bị ghép với thằng cha gây rối mất kiểm soát này tí nữa là đã đủ để khiến Zane mất bình tĩnh. Sau tất cả những gì anh đã làm, tất cả những gì anh đã cố gắng để đạt được, thì đây là tất cả những gì anh sẽ được nhận. Trong một giây phút anh cảm thấy sự tuyệt vọng chuẩn bị trỗi dậy, và anh phải hít một hơi thở thật sâu để gạt sang một bên. Anh muốn chửi Burns om sòm lên, nhưng mà anh không có quyền hành gì mà phản đối cả. Anh sẽ thể hiện tốt nhất với cái đống hổ lốn này, rồi sau đó sẽ bỏ lại thằng cha đặc vụ này lại phía sau, giống như anh đã bỏ bộ phận An ninh Mạng lại phía sau vậy. Hoặc thế hoặc là thất bại một cách thảm hại.</p><p>“Vâng,” anh chấp nhận qua hai hàm răng đang nghiến chặt của mình.</p><p>“Tôi trông chờ vào việc hai cậu sẽ học hỏi được nhiều điều từ nhau đó,” Burns ra lệnh, bên trong thì thông cảm cho Zane Garrett. Gán một kẻ như Ty Grady cho cậu ta đúng là một việc tồi tệ mà, nhất là sau khi cậu ta đã cố gắng hết sức để trèo ngược trở lại từ dưới địa ngục lên, và trở thành Đặc vụ xuất sắc nhất của bộ phận An ninh Mạng. Nhưng với riêng vụ án này, hai người này lại phù hợp một cách bất thường. “Và Cục trông chờ hai cậu thể hiện một cách hiệu quả nhất trong nhiệm vụ tiếp theo,” vừa nói ông vừa ném một tập hồ sơ từ bên này qua bên kia bàn, về phía Ty.</p><p>“Không có ý gì đâu, giám đốc, tôi hiểu rằng ông cần có người để mắt tới… đặc vụ này,” Zane gằn giọng. “Nhưng tôi thì học hỏi được cái gì từ cậu ta chứ?” anh hỏi, mắt nhìn sang Grady với một vẻ khó tin.</p><p>Burns ném cho Ty một cái trừng mắt đầy sự thiếu tin tưởng, rồi nhún vai thay cho lời xin lỗi về phía Zane. Ông biết rõ quá khứ của Garrett, nhưng mà anh ta là một người tháo vát mà. Anh ta phải như thế mới được. Anh ta sẽ tìm được cách để làm cho chuyện này thành công.</p><p>“Anh học cách hôn lên mông tôi này (*),” Ty vừa đáp trả vừa nghiên cứu hồ sơ mà cấp trên vừa ném cho mình. “Giống như anh làm với tất cả mọi người khác á,” gã lầm bầm.<br/>
(*kiss my ass: hôn lên mông, còn có nghĩa là nịnh đầm, nịnh hót)</p><p>Cơn giận của Zane giảm nhẹ đi sau mấy lời quả quyết nực cười của Grady, để lại đằng sau một cảm giác bức bối. Anh lẽ ra đã đảo mắt rồi nếu như anh không biết mọi người coi hành động đó như thế nào. Thứ ngôn ngữ của gã kia hoàn toàn là chống đối một cách cố ý. Có vẻ như cộng sự mới của anh bằng cách nào đó đã lấy được lòng ngài Trợ lí Giám đốc – cũng giống như anh thì là nơi Burns xả cơn giận vậy.</p><p>“Giám đốc, nếu tôi có thể hỏi, thì cộng sự mới đầy vui vẻ của tôi là ai thế?” anh hỏi, giọng đầy khinh bỉ.</p><p>“Đặc vụ B. Tyler Grady,” Burns trả lời trong khi Ty lướt qua đống hồ sơ mà mình mở ra lúc nãy, kệ mẹ hai người còn lại trong khi bản thân chăm chú đọc. “Bất kể cái bộ dạng đó, thật không may là cậu ta lại rất được việc.”</p><p>“Ông giao cho tụi tôi vụ 3 bang à?” Ty đột ngột hỏi, giọng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên không tin nổi, mắt ngước lên nhìn Burns.</p><p>Zane ngồi thẳng dậy, hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Anh biết về vụ án 3 bang. Mà nói thẳng ra thì ai trong Cục cũng biết về vụ án 3 bang ấy chứ, dù cho họ mới thụ lí vụ này có vài tuần. Một tên sát nhân hàng loạt cực kì hỗn độn, cực kì nham hiểm, cực kì đáng sợ cứ vài tuần lại trồi lên rồi lại lặn mất tăm – cũng phải được 2 tháng rồi - ở thành phố New York. Có 2 thi thể được tìm thấy ở một khu vực chỉ vừa quá khỏi ranh giới bang một đoạn, gần giao điểm 3 bang, và hầu hết mọi người có liên quan đều nghĩ rằng kẻ sát nhân cố tình đặt họ ở đó để khiến cho FBI phải vào cuộc (*). Mới nhất, chỉ mới vài ngày trước thôi, hắn đã hạ luôn chính 2 đặc vụ của họ, nên Cục giờ coi như đây là một vụ mang tính cá nhân luôn rồi.<br/>
(* nếu một vụ án xảy ra chỉ gói gọn trong một bang thì chỉ có cảnh sát bang đó xử lí thôi, muốn FBI – Cục Điều tra Liên bang vào cuộc thì vụ án phải xảy ra trong 2 bang trở lên)</p><p>Mắt Zane nhìn lại sang phía Grady. Burns nói là rất được việc à. Zane chắc mẩm rằng hẳn là các nhiệm vụ ngầm. Thuốc phiện, tội phạm có tổ chức, có thể là xuất nhập khẩu nữa. Đâu đó mà cái hình ảnh bụi bặm phong trần đó mới phù hợp. Đầu anh bắt đầu nhảy số, tính toán xem những kĩ năng của họ làm thế nào để bù trừ cho nhau. Hoặc là không.</p><p>“Đúng vậy,” Burns trả lời, rồi gõ bút xuống mặt bàn. “2 cậu sẽ tập trung ở văn phòng New York – trang phục ngoại hình tử tế vào, Grady – vào 11h trưa thứ Hai. Rõ chưa?”</p><p>Nhận ra lệnh giải tán, Zane đứng dậy và gật đầu. “Vâng,” anh đáp ngắn gọn. Công việc gần đây nhất của Zane có thể là ở trong một phòng thí nghiệm máy tính công nghệ cao thật đấy, nhưng đó không phải là tất cả những gì anh có thể làm. Anh là một đặc vụ xuất sắc, và anh biết điều đó. Nhưng anh không thể không nghĩ về Ty Grady như một con rắn có thể sẽ cắn vào giây phút quan trọng nhất, khiến cho sự an toàn chức nghiệp vốn đã mong manh của anh có thể sẽ vỡ tan tành. Anh có thể biết ngay rằng mọi chuyện sẽ không dễ dàng gì. Nói thẳng ra thì anh biết là mọi chuyện sẽ khó khăn chết mẹ. Nhưng dù đúng là một cơn gió nhẹ cũng có thể thổi bay sự nghiệp vốn được gây dựng rất cẩn thận của anh như thể đó là một căn nhà bằng lá bài vậy, thì anh cũng nhận ra một cơ hội vàng trong chuyện này. Nếu anh có thể thành công ở đây thì anh sẽ tiến được một bước rất xa. Và anh sẽ không để cho bất cứ thằng cha đặc vụ cau có mà cứ tưởng bở là mình ngầu nào ngáng đường anh hết.</p><p>Ty ngồi yên đó, nhìn chằm chằm vào Burns một lúc lâu trước khi đứng dậy và tiến về phía chiếc bàn. Gã đặt cả 2 tay lên bàn, rướn người về phía trước, khiến cho hồ sơ trong tay gã bị vò nhăn hết lại, mắt thì trừng lên nhìn cấp trên của mình. “Ông hiểu tôi rõ hơn thế này mà, Dick,” gã lầm bầm. “Cộng sự của tôi thường có kéo dài được lâu đâu.”</p><p>“Lần này lo mà giữ cho lâu vào,” Burns đáp lại, mặc kệ cái giọng điệu xấc xược đó.</p><p>“Ông hứa với tôi rồi cơ mà,” Ty lầm bầm, giọng điệu đầy sự buộc tội.</p><p>“Coi như tôi nuốt lời,” Burns đáp lại, chả có vẻ gì là hối lỗi cả. “Về nhà tắm rửa đi Ty, cậu hôi như cú ấy.”</p><p>Giọng họ khá nhỏ, nhưng Zane nghe được hết. Lời cuối của Burns khá là rõ, và môi Zane hơi nhếch lên khi anh quay người lại bước ra ngoài. Gã Ty Grady này hẳn là siêu sao đặc biệt gì đó thì ngài trợ lí giám đốc mới chịu đựng cái kiểu cư xử này. Hoặc là thế, hoặc là gã ta có quan hệ mờ ám với ai đó còn ở cao hơn nữa, Zane nghĩ thế. Nhưng nghĩ xong thì anh nhăn mặt nhẹ khi anh dừng lại ở văn phòng ngoài. Anh cũng đã từng nghe những tin đồn như vậy về chính bản thân mình một lần rồi. Phải nhiều hơn vài lần ấy chứ.</p><p>Ty đi theo anh và trừng mắt nhìn Zane một lúc lâu, trong khi viên thư kí sụt sịt mũi, hoàn toàn không hài lòng với gã. “Chúng ta càng xong việc sớm, mọi chuyện càng quay về như cũ sớm. Nghe chưa?” gã cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng với cộng sự mới của mình.</p><p>Zane còn chả thèm trả lời. “Tôi xem hồ sơ vụ án được không?” anh hỏi lịch sự.</p><p>“Tự lấy một bản mà xem,” Ty đáp rồi xoay người đi thẳng ra khỏi văn phòng.</p><p>Zane đứng đó mất một lúc, miệng hơi há hốc ra. Ty Grady là một thằng chó đẻ thô lỗ, tự phụ, hôi hám, khó chịu, và Zane cần phải tìm cách để phớt lờ gã. Nếu không thì anh chắc sẽ chịu không nổi mà giết gã mất, dù điều đó sẽ giúp cho xã hội loài người trở nên tốt đẹp hơn nhiều.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Cocke: tên một hạt ở bang Tennessee, nhưng cũng là một từ đồng âm với cock – concac. Thẩm vấn = probe, và từ này cũng có nghĩa là khám xét, thăm dò. Tóm lại câu đó nghĩa bóng là bị FBI bóp dái</p><p>**Theo quan niệm phương Tây, mèo có 9 mạng</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty ngồi trong quán ăn đêm ở gần nhà mình, đọc đi đọc lại hồ sơ đến lần thứ 14 rồi, trong khi vẫn đang chọc chọc vào đĩa trứng và thịt xông khói trước mặt. Dấu tay đầy dầu mỡ của gã bám hết lên đống giấy tờ rồi, và vài vết gì khác nữa nhận không ra, nhưng Ty chả để ý. Gã chỉ nhìn thấy trước mặt mình là những thông tin về vụ án thôi. Đây là một trong những vụ án thú vị nhất mà gã từng được đọc, chứ đừng nói tới có liên quan trực tiếp. Có vẻ như tên sát nhân chọn mục tiêu của mình một cách ngẫu nhiên; các nạn nhân chả theo một khuôn mẫu nào nhất định cả. Hắn cũng chả có một phương pháp ra tay cố định nào hết, và hắn bỏ lại rất ít, nếu không muốn nói là chả có tí bằng chứng nào, lại đằng sau. Hiện tại thì mọi người đều cho rằng số ít bằng chứng thu thập được đều là do hắn cố tình để lại, và những hiện trường nơi các thi thể được tìm thấy đều chắc chắn là đã được dàn dựng.</p><p>8 nạn nhân và con số vẫn chưa dừng lại. Chỉ có 2 người là không bị xê dịch sau khi bị giết chết (hoặc bị giết theo một cách đầy sáng tạo, theo ý kiến của Ty) là 2 đặc vụ FBI mà vốn ban đầu được giao điều tra vụ án này. 2 đặc vụ được huấn luyện bài bản, cả 2 đều có gốc gác từ quân đội ra, mà bị bắn thẳng từ cự li rất gần, không kịp trở tay. Mà lí do duy nhất Cục liên kết được từ cái chết của họ sang tới kẻ sát nhân này là vì họ đang điều tra vụ án, mà FBI thì không tin vào sự tình cờ nào hết.</p><p>Ty lắc đầu rồi thở dài, nhìn sang đồng hồ đeo tay của mình rồi nhấp nháy mắt. “Địt,” gã than thở, thò tay vào túi rút tiền ra bỏ lên bàn rồi đứng dậy ôm hết đống tài liệu tuyệt mật của mình nhét thẳng vào bên trong áo khoác. Gã có vài việc phải làm vào ngày mai – à đâu hôm nay chứ, qua ngày mới mẹ rồi – trước khi phải đáp chuyến bay vào sáng sớm thứ 2.</p><p>***</p><p>Zane ngồi trên bàn trong phòng ăn nhà mình, nguyên một tập hồ sơ trải ra trước mặt. Chi tiết về vụ án, báo cáo, khám nghiệm tử thi, ảnh chụp hiện trường, bằng chứng pháp y… có quá nhiều thứ phải đọc, quá nhiều chi tiết. Những chi tiết đó được não bộ của Zane sàng lọc và phân tích một cách có hệ thống. Anh nghiên cứu đống tài liệu này hàng tiếng đồng hồ rồi, cố tìm ra khuôn mẫu nào đó, không phải trong vụ án, mà là trong kết cấu tiêu chuẩn của cuộc điều tra: ở đâu thì các quy tắc được chấp hành nghiêm chỉnh, ở đâu thì mọi chuyện khác đi, ở đâu có lỗ hổng điều tra, ở đâu có nhiều thông tin vô ích. Vụ án này có quá nhiều người liên quan, khiến cho bản thân nó là một đống lộn xộn sẵn rồi.</p><p>Tất cả những điều đó khá là dễ để theo dõi, anh vừa nghĩ vừa cắn một miếng gà trộn salad nho – bữa tối chủ Nhật muộn của mình. Anh đã quyết định sẽ gọi một vài đặc vụ để hỏi vài câu; có thể Serena Scott trong bộ phận Phân tích Hành vi của New York có thể giúp được gì đó. Cô ta nghiên cứu các vụ án mạng suốt, và dù vụ này đang khiến họ phát điên, thì biết đâu cổ có thể giải thích được vài thứ cho Zane. Án mạng không hẳn là thế mạnh của anh. Vả lại, cổ nợ anh vài thứ mà.</p><p>Chả ai làm việc ở FBI gần 20 năm mà lại không thu thập được vài ân huệ cả.</p><p>Anh thở dài một cái, rồi đặt cái biểu đồ so sánh các báo cáo giữa các điều tra viên mà anh tự làm sang một bên, rồi đem cái bát lại chỗ bồn rửa, rửa sạch sẽ cẩn thận trước khi lau dọn lại kệ bếp. Anh ngước nhìn đồng hồ treo trên tường, đứng thẳng người lại, rồi bẻ đốt sống cổ. Anh phải rời đi thật sớm từ Arlington thì mới kịp đến Dulles lúc 5h30 sáng để bắt kịp chuyến bay. Và anh sẽ cần hết toàn bộ sự kiên nhẫn và sức chịu đựng của mình để có thể vượt qua được những gì mà anh biết chắc chắn là sắp tới.</p><p>***</p><p>Chuyến bay của họ là một chuyến thương mại bình thường, và vé của họ đã đợi sẵn ở quầy tiếp tân của hãng hàng không. Ty nghiêng đầu từ bên này sang bên kia, tay đưa lên nới lỏng cà vạt, lầm bầm không mấy vui vẻ gì trong khi phải cuốc bộ qua bãi đậu xe lúc trời vẫn còn nhá nhem. Gã vắt áo khoác com lê trên cánh tay, còn 2 túi vải đựng quần áo và dụng cụ được gã vác trên vai. Gã còn có một chiếc cặp da đã sờn rách được đeo chéo trước ngực nữa. Gã biết là mình hơi muộn, nhưng gã chả lấy gì làm lo lắng cho lắm. Khi gã vào tới bên trong, cà vạt thì lệch và áo thì nhăn nhúm, lúc đó gã mới kéo cái cặp qua đầu mình và đặt hết mọi thứ xuống để khoác áo com lê vào. Sau đó gã lại ôm hết mọi thứ lên, sửa lại vị trí mấy cái túi và cặp, rồi tiến tới quầy check-in.</p><p>“Tôi biết ngay là cậu sẽ tới muộn mà,” Zane nói lúc Ty đ ingang qua.</p><p>“Còn tôi biết ngay là anh vẫn có cái gậy chọc dưới đít (*) như vậy mà,” Ty vừa đáp vừa lắc đầu, chả thèm đi chậm lại lúc Zane bắt chuyện.</p><p>Câu trả lời gây sự của Ty chả đáng để đáp lại. Zane đợi gã lấy vé và kí gửi hành lí xong xuôi trước khi bước tới bên cạnh gã và cả 2 cùng đi tới quầy kiểm tra an ninh.</p><p>Họ gặp nhau được tổng cộng 2 lần rồi, và ấn tượng thoáng qua của Zane về gã vẫn như cũ: Ty là một thằng khốn, chẳng qua là gặp may chỉ mới đến sát giới hạn chứ chưa bao giờ đi quá nên mới tồn tại được tới giờ. Và Cục muốn gã gặp may thêm tí nữa, nhưng họ không muốn làm liều để cho chuyện đi quá xa (vì Ty rõ ràng là một thằng điên, không có nghi ngờ gì nữa), và đó là lí do đặc vụ đầy hiệu quả Zane Garrett bị giao nhiệm vụ kìm hãm gã lại.</p><p>Chỉ nghĩ thôi cũng khiến Zane thấy mệt mỏi rồi.</p><p>Họ chìa căn cước ra và sau khi bị rà soát một lúc, họ được cho qua khỏi cổng an ninh. Vừa nghĩ về thái độ cục súc của Ty, Zane vừa cảm thấy thú vị khi nghĩ về việc Ty đã phải làm gì để đạt chuẩn đặc vụ. Tất cả đặc vụ đều phải kinh qua đơn vị Huấn Luyện Đặc Vụ Mới kéo dài 16 tuần, sau đó mới tản ra và được chuyên môn hóa. Với gốc gác của mình, Zane đạt kết quả xuất sắc trong những lĩnh vực chuyên sâu về luật pháp. Dò tìm thông tin. Nghiên cứu mô hình. Giải đố. Chi tiết tỉ mỉ. Mọi người vẫn hay ngạc nhiên rằng Zane người đã to xác mà não cũng không phải vừa, và anh đã sử dụng điều đó làm lợi thế cho mình nhiều lần rồi.</p><p>Từ lâu lắm rồi, Cục từng phân anh về bộ phận Điều tra Tội phạm trong chi nhánh cùng tên, và anh chuyên điều tra tội phạm tài chính. Sau khi xử lí thành công rất nhiều vụ, anh chuyển sang thụ lí tội phạm có tổ chức và các vấn đề liên quan tới tay trong, qua đó anh có chuyển sang hoạt động ngầm trong một thời gian ngắn. Sau vài cú lặn ngụp trong các vấn đề cả về công việc lẫn cá nhân, anh bị thuyên chuyển ra khỏi bộ phận Điều tra Tội phạm sang bên bộ phận An ninh Mạng. Ở đó, anh lôi lại những kĩ năng về mô hình và chi tiết vốn có của mình để thiết lập lại và mong rằng có thể đánh bóng thêm danh tiếng vốn đã bị ảnh hưởng nặng nề của mình. Anh cố không nghĩ về cú ngã đó quá nhiều.</p><p>Anh bắt đầu nghi ngờ rằng Ty Grady sở hữu những kĩ năng chuyên môn hoàn toàn khác, và Zane chắc như đinh đóng cột rằng chúng sẽ không ăn nhập gì với những kĩ năng của anh cả. Nhìn sang cộng sự mới của mình, Zane biết ngay rằng Ty sẽ không gặp khó khăn gì trong những mảng mang tính thể chất của công việc. Gã thấp hơn Zane cỡ 3-5 cm gì đó, nhưng trọng lượng cơ bắp của gã chắc cũng chả thua kém gì Zane. Về thể chất thì gã cũng ra gì và này nọ phết đấy, cái đấy thì chả cần nghi ngờ gì nữa, và khi đi cạnh nhau trong sân bay thì họ tạo thành một cặp khá là đáng sợ. Nhưng những vấn đề về tâm lý của Ty mới khiến Zane suy ngẫm một cách thích thú trong khi họ tiếp tục di chuyển. Zane tự hỏi rằng liệu Ty có chịu đựng nổi không, hay đó là lí do Zane bị ghép làm cộng sự với gã; để làm bộ óc của chiến dịch này.</p><p>“Nghe cho kĩ này, vì tôi chỉ nói một lần thôi,” Ty lầm bầm khi họ tiến tới cổng ra máy bay. “Tôi không nói chuyện trong lúc bay. Tôi ngủ. Và tôi không nghe gì hết lúc đang ăn, hiểu chưa? Tôi không muốn làm bạn bè gì hết. Tôi không muốn trò chuyện gì cả,” gã nói với âm điệu mỉa mai. “Tôi không muốn biết về tuổi thơ của anh hay là chuyện mẹ anh cầm găng tay da quật anh hay là anh phải trải qua bao nhiêu khóa trị liệu tâm lí vì anh không tốt nghiệp nổi mầm non. Tôi không muốn biết về chuyện một ngày nào đó anh muốn trở thành giám đốc hay là anh bắt được bao nhiêu kẻ lập dị trên mạng hay là anh tự hào thế nào về đường tiêu hóa của anh. Tôi không muốn đi mua sắm ở Barney’s với anh, và tôi sẽ không giúp anh chọn cà vạt nào cho hợp với đôi tất của anh và, tôi thề có Chúa trên cow, anh mà để tôi bị bắn, tôi giết anh.”</p><p>Vừa đi theo gã đặc vụ kia lên máy bay và tìm chỗ ngồi của mình, gương mặt vẫn lạnh tanh không chút cảm xúc, Zane vừa suy nghĩ không biết mình nên thấy bị xúc phạm, bực dọc, hay chỉ đơn giản là buồn. Đấm cộng sự mới chắc là sẽ khó mà được tha thứ, mà anh cũng không chắc là Grady sẽ không ăn miếng trả miếng chỉ để gây rối trật tự công cộng. Cơ mà thằng cha này hẳn là có một cuộc sống khổ sở lắm. Ừ, gã đâu phải là kẻ duy nhất gặp khó khăn đâu. Zane đã cố hết sức để dập tắt cơn giận mà cái suy nghĩ đó mang lại, nhưng cho tới bây giờ thì Ty chỉ làm cho anh muốn đưa hai tay ra bóp cổ chết con đĩ mẹ gã cho rồi.<br/>Không phải thế Cục lại càng mừng sao?</p><p>Anh quyết định rằng điều tốt nhất – cho tất cả mọi người có liên quan – là kệ mẹ thằng cha ngồi bên cạnh. Anh lôi cái biểu đồ so sánh những thông tin được cung cấp bởi các điều tra viên do anh tự làm ra, với chi chít những ghi chú nhỏ do chính anh viết. Ít ra cũng là chút thời gian bổ ích.</p><p>***</p><p>Ty vừa thở dài nặng nề vừa ngồi phịch xuống ghế, vừa lắc đầu vừa cài dây an toàn. Cộng sự mới của gã thế là trượt bài kiểm tra đầu tiên rồi. Một kẻ mà chỉ im lặng nghe mấy lời tệ hại gã vừa phun ra mà chả thèm đáp lại, thậm chí là một câu đơn giản “địt mẹ mày” thì rõ ràng là một kẻ hám danh chỉ biết nghe lời, luôn tìm cách để thăng tiến rồi. Những kẻ như thế thì chỉ nên làm công việc bàn giấy hoặc là xử lí mấy vụ dân sự thôi. Ít ra thì cộng sự cũ của gã ăn miếng trả miếng cũng không vừa, gã vừa nghĩ vừa nhăn mặt.</p><p>***</p><p>Zane nghe tiếng thở dài bất mãn bên cạnh và anh kệ mẹ nó. Anh nghiến răng, ước gì có cách nào đó để thoát ra khỏi nhiệm vụ này. Mọi chuyện kiểu gì rồi cũng sụp đổ tan tành thôi, và khả năng là anh sẽ chả làm được gì để ngăn chặn điều đó. Anh tự hỏi chả biết sẽ bị giáng chức xuống tầng thứ mấy địa ngục nếu như vụ này đi tong, hay là liệu anh có thể làm công việc thường dân nào sau khi bị đá ra khỏi Cục. Điều đó mới là điều khiến anh phiền nhất, nhất là khi anh nghĩ tới bao nhiêu năm qua sẽ bị lãng phí.</p><p>***</p><p>Chuyến bay chỉ dài có khoảng 1 tiếng thôi, và Ty định ngồi đó ngủ từ đầu tới cuối. Thằng nhóc ở ghế sau cứ đá đá vào lưng ghế của gã là điều duy nhất khiến gã không tài nào chợp mắt được trong khi máy bay lăn bánh xuống đường băng. Gã quay người nhìn xuống hàng ghế phía sau, đôi mắt lục vàng của gã nhìn thẳng vào thằng nhóc và nheo lại.</p><p>“Đá cái ghế một lần nữa đi, rồi tao bẻ hết ngón chân của mày ra tao ăn bây giờ,” gã thề.</p><p>“Tử tế tí coi,” Zane vừa trách, đầu anh vừa quay sang một bên để xem xét tình hình. “Thằng nhóc mới có 3 tuổi thôi mà. Nó có biết gì đâu.”</p><p>“Giờ thì biết rồi đấy,” Ty đáp trả, rồi quay trở lại ngả người vào ghế một cách hài lòng. Đằng sau gã, một bà mẹ đang khiếp sợ nắm lấy ngón chân của con trai mình, mắt trợn tròn lên, miệng thì há hốc không nói nên lời.</p><p>“Cậu chả có tí kĩ năng tương tác với người ta gì cả,” Zane vừa lắc đầu vừa lầm bầm. “Chả trách cậu ngày càng chìm trong Cục.”</p><p>“Ờ, tôi là cái mỏ neo đó,” Ty dài giọng, đầu thì ngả ra sau rồi mỉm cười. “Tôi nghe là chả có ai khác chịu làm việc với anh.”</p><p>Zane hơi bặm môi, không thèm ngẩng đầu lên khỏi đống giấy tờ của mình. “Cậu đi kiểm tra lại tai đi,” anh nói, giọng không chút cảm xúc.</p><p>“Thính giác của tôi ổn, đồ hoang tưởng ạ. Anh được ‘thăng chức’, đúng chưa?” Ty hỏi mỉa mai, làm động tác ngoặc kép cho từ đó mà không thèm mở mắt. “Không muốn nói đâu anh zai ạ, nhưng mà bị thuyên chuyển sang một bộ phận khác ở cùng một cấp bậc không phải là thăng chức đâu. Đấy gọi là đẩy những kẻ chả ai ưa đi chỗ khác đấy.”</p><p>“Thông tin chắc là đáng tin cậy lắm, tới từ một kẻ đang trượt dài xuống cầu thang.”</p><p>“Cả hai chúng ta có vẻ như đều đang trượt xuống mương đấy, ván trượt ạ,” Ty quan sát một cách vui vẻ. “Điểm khác biệt ở đây là, tôi đếch quan tâm,” gã vừa nói vừa đưa tay lên tắt cái đèn trên đầu rồi chỉnh mức độ gió đang thổi xuống người mình.</p><p>Zane không đáp, mà thay vào đó anh nhắm mắt lại một lúc để nuốt trôi cục tức trong người. Điều đó thì đúng. Ty đếch quan tâm. Nhưng Zane thì có, và như vậy có nghĩa là định mệnh đã sắp đặt cho họ cãi nhau tóe lửa suốt toàn bộ quãng thời gian họ bị ép phải làm việc cùng nhau.</p><p>Ty cười khúc khích nhẹ, biết là mình đã đụng trúng chỗ nhạy cảm của tên kia rồi. Vụ này có khi cũng thú vị đấy, kể cả nếu như kết thúc có là họ giết nhau đi chăng nữa.</p><p>Zane trở lại tập trung vào những ghi chú của mình. Quãng thời gian còn lại của chuyến bay diễn ra trong yên lặng. Chi tiết về những vụ án mạng nhảy qua nhảy lại trong đầu anh, chưa tạo ra một mô hình nào cả. Bao giờ họ ổn định rồi thì anh phải đào mấy bức ảnh ra và nghiên cứu chúng mới được. Mong rằng lúc đó anh sẽ cảm nhận được điều gì đó từ mỗi nạn nhân.</p><p>Anh ngẩng lên khi thấy đèn báo đeo dây an toàn được bật lên, và anh nhìn sang phía Ty một cách phiền muộn. Gã đàn ông kia đang mơ mơ màng màng rồi, chuẩn bị cho một ngày dài phía trước, và Zane phải nói rằng Ty lúc đang ngủ là lúc gã đáng yêu nhất. Nhưng giờ anh phải đánh thức gã dậy rồi.</p><p>“Grady,” anh gọi nhỏ, giọng thiếu kiên nhẫn.</p><p>“Không có lần nữa đâu cưng à, anh mệt rồi,” Ty lầm bầm, người gã quay lại nghiêng sang một bên, khiến cho cả hai lắc lư trên băng ghế chật hẹp.</p><p>Chả thấy có gì hay ho cả, Zane đẩy gã một cái. “Grady,” anh gọi , giọng kiên quyết hơn. “Dậy.”</p><p>Ty hừ một tiếng rồi mở mắt, nhìn xung quanh, vẫn còn ngái ngủ. “Hả?”</p><p>Zane nhìn xuống gã, hơi ngạc nhiên vì trong một khoảnh khắc không thấy cái thái độ khó ưa đâu cả. “Sắp hạ cánh rồi,” anh thì thầm.</p><p>Ty than lên một tiếng rồi nằm ngửa trở lại. Gã vươn vai, tay giơ lên cao quá đầu, rồi vừa ngáp vừa hơi vặn vẹo người, khiến cho một tay của gã vươn ra bên ngoài lối đi. Cô tiếp viên đang đi kiểm tra mọi thứ lần cuối bước thẳng vào tay gã, và hít vào thành tiếng khi tay gã đụng trúng ngực cô. Ty ngay lập tức hạ tay xuống, nghiêng đầu ngẩng lên nhìn cổ. “Xin lỗi nha cưng,” hắn nói với một nụ cười nhẹ, chả có vẻ gì là hối hận cả.<br/>Cô hừ một tiếng và tặng cho gã một nụ cười nhăn nhó trước khi quay người về phía gã. “Tôi từng gặp chuyện tệ hơn rồi,” cô thì thầm trả lời, rồi cúi xuống và nhẹ nhàng cài lại dây an toàn cho gã. “Anh làm ơn ngồi thẳng người lại đi,” cô nói nhẹ nhàng với gã trước khi tiếp tục bước đi.</p><p>Dù trong thầm lặng thì Zane cũng ghen tị với thái độ và cách hành xử tự nhiên của Ty, nhưng cuối cùng thì anh vẫn không thể tin được gã ta lại có thể trơ trẽn vậy. “Làm thế nào mà cậu trở thành một thằng khốn vậy hả?” anh hỏi, giọng tò mò dù biết là không nên.</p><p>Ty nghiêng đầu nhìn theo người phụ nữ tới khi cổ ngồi xuống, rồi quay lại nhìn Zane. “Tôi có cố tình đâu,” gã thề thốt, vẻ mặt đầy vô tội. “Cúp C có những lúc cũng vướng mà.”</p><p>Vẻ mặt của Zane rõ ràng là không tin. “Tôi nghĩ là cậu nghĩ trong đầu xem một người lịch sự sẽ cư xử như thế nào rồi cậu làm ngược lại hoàn toàn. Cứ như kiểu mục tiêu cuộc đời của cậu là trở thành đối thủ của Chúa vậy.”</p><p>“Đối thủ của Chúa,” Ty lặp lại, vừa cười vừa lắc đầu. “Ừa. Tôi cá là hồi còn đi học anh là trưởng câu lạc bộ kịch hả?”</p><p>“Cậu có chối đâu.”</p><p>“Và Chúa biết rằng tôi lúc nào cũng nói thật,” Ty đáp với một sự chân thành giả tạo, tay đặt lên ngay tim và nghiêng người gần hơn về phía Zane.</p><p>“Chỉ là cậu trông giống cái kiểu đó thôi,” Zane thừa nhận, gương mặt trở về không chút cảm xúc.</p><p>Ty cười khúc khích rồi quay lại nhìn về phía trước máy bay khi máy bay đã tiếp đất và bánh xe kêu rít lên khi chạm xuống đường băng. “Anh thật sự cần phải rút cái gậy dưới đít ra nhanh nếu anh mong chúng ta có thể làm việc cùng nhau đó,” gã nói thêm khi máy bay từ từ tiến về cổng đáp. Gã tháo dây an toàn ra trước cả khi đèn dây an toàn được tắt và bắt đầu vặn vẹo cổ.</p><p>“Sao? Sợ bị lây hả?” Zane hỏi. Sự kiên nhẫn của anh ngày càng tới gần giới hạn. Anh chả có thời gian mà chịu đựng cái thái độ của Ty.</p><p>“Không, tôi đâu có sợ trở nên giống anh,” Ty nhăn nhó trả lời, rồi vừa lắc đầu vừa cười nhẹ. Gã ngả người về phía Zane, sát đến mức chỉ còn tí nữa thì má gã chạm luôn vào mũi anh rồi. “Anh có mùi giống tụi Feeb* lắm,” gã giải thích, giọng trầm xuống và có vẻ nghiêm túc. Gã chắc là một trong số ít những đặc vụ FBI mà mở mồm ra dùng cái thuật ngữ mang tính xúc phạm mà các cơ quan khác thường dùng khi nói về họ.</p><p>Khi Zane nhìn sang phía gã đặc vụ đi cùng mình, mắt anh lóe lên một tia nguy hiểm. Giọng anh lạnh lùng. “Khiến cậu nứng chứ gì.”</p><p>Ty mỉm cười chậm rãi, mắt ánh lên xảo quyệt. “Nếu tôi bảo có thì anh có thay đổi không?” gã hỏi.</p><p> Zane chỉ lắc đầu, như thể anh thấy tội nghiệp cho gã vậy, và anh đứng dậy, quyết định không bình luận gì thêm. Những lời mà anh muốn nói ra thật sự là chả nhã nhặn hay phù hợp với môi trường công việc gì cả, và anh không thể để cho bản thân bị báo cáo được. Dù là chả ăn thua gì với lối cư xử của Ty.</p><p>Ty nhún vai rồi vươn tay với lấy túi của mình ở ô hành lí trên đầu. Gã chả nói thêm lời nào nữa, cứ thế đi theo hàng người tới cửa máy bay rồi đi ra. Cô nàng tiếp viên lúc nãy đứng đó, mỉm cười và chào tạm biệt từng khách hàng, và khi Ty tới gần cô, gã cười nhăn nhở và gật đầu với cô đầy táo tợn.</p><p>“Chúc anh ở lại New York vui vẻ nha,” cô vừa nói vừa đưa tay ra bắt tay gã, và kín đáo nhét vào tay gã một mẩu giấy.</p><p>“Chưa gì đã thấy vui rồi này,” Ty đáp lại vui vẻ. Hắn nán lại đó một chút, nhìn cô từ trên xuống dưới với ánh mắt đầy dâm đãng, rồi bước xuống khỏi máy bay.</p><p>“Và làm thế nào mà hình ảnh của cậu lại có thể đại diện cho Cục tốt hơn tôi được nhỉ?” Zane hỏi, giọng nhỏ vừa đủ nghe trong khi họ bước về phía sảnh.</p><p>“Làm gì có,” Ty ngoái lại trả lời. “Thế mới thành chuyện, đồ chả ai ưa ạ.”</p><p>Với cặp chân dài của mình, Zane dễ dàng đuổi kịp và bước đi cạnh gã. “Thế sao cậu làm việc cho Cục làm gì nếu cậu không quan tâm?”</p><p>“Vì tôi đéo gia nhập chỉ vì cái danh hão,” Ty vui vẻ trả lời.</p><p>Zane khựng lại, mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào lưng Ty với vẻ mặt đầy căm hận. Cái ẩn ý của gã rằng lý do Zane làm việc cho Cục là vì danh vọng đúng thật là quá quắt mà. Anh nhìn gã bước đi và thật sự nghiêm túc xem xét việc gọi điện cho Burns và chấp nhận bị giáng chức xuống bất cứ đâu miễn là không phải làm việc với thằng khốn này nữa. Lửa giận của anh đã bắt đầu bùng lên rồi và chuyện đó thật sư không ổn. Không ổn tí nào. Bàn tay của anh nắm chặt lấy va li của mình một lúc lâu trong lúc anh cố dập tắt cơn giận của mình, mắt nhìn theo Ty đi về phía lối ra.</p><p>Ty biết là Zane đã tụt lại đằng sau rồi, nhưng gã không thèm dừng lại. Nếu thằng đần kia muốn đứng đó dỗi tới lúc trễ cuộc họp luôn thì đó là việc của hắn. Vẫn như thường lệ, Ty phải quan tâm tới bản thân mình cái đã.</p><p>Với cả gã cũng có một chút quan tâm mang tính cá nhân đối với vụ án này.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*stick up one’s ass: thành ngữ ám chỉ sự cứng nhắc, tuân thủ nguyên tắc / quy định quá mức, không biết mềm mỏng. Do có cái gậy chọc dưới đít lên nên lúc nào cũng phải đứng thẳng, trang nghiêm nên thành ra cứng nhắc, không mềm mỏng được =))</p><p>** các cơ quan tình báo, điều tra… thường không ưa nhau, ít ra trên phim với truyện là thế. FBI, CIA, MI6, Interpol… đều không ưa nhau, thậm chí còn mâu thuẫn với sở cảnh sát từng bang nữa. ‘Feeb’ là từ mà các cơ quan khác dùng để gọi đểu FBI, giống như cảnh sát hay bị gọi là ‘cớm’ á</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane cuối cùng cũng ra tới cửa chính sân bay, và khi anh bước ra ngoài giữa trời lạnh thì cũng là lúc Ty đang chui vào băng ghế sau của chiếc Tahoe do chính phủ điều tới. Chỉ sau một phút, anh cũng đã ngồi yên vị bên trong, và chiếc xe lăn bánh, tiến vào dòng xe cộ lưu thông đi ra khỏi sân bay.</p><p>Ty thụp xuống, cố gạt bỏ cái cảm giác ngái ngủ và nghĩ ra thêm trò để làm phiền cộng sự mới của mình. Gã nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu để xem mặt mũi tài xế như thế nào, và thấy một cặp mắt nâu, gò má cao và mái tóc xoăn ngắn. Thằng cha này quá xinh trai để có thể làm đặc vụ. Mà nhìn cậu ta cứ như mới 15 tuổi vậy. Anh chàng tóc màu sáng ngồi ghế bên cạnh trông còn trẻ nữa.</p><p>“Bộ 2 cậu là anh em nhà Hardy* hả?” gã hỏi rồi hừ một tiếng.</p><p>Zane quay mặt ra phía trước, nhìn 2 đặc vụ ở băng ghế trước và nhíu mày.</p><p>“Hay lắm thưa anh,” tài xế đáp trả với một giọng khô khan, mắt vẫn nhìn đường. “Tôi có thể chỉ ra rằng tụi tôi quá trẻ để biết anh em nhà Hardy là ai và khiến cho anh cảm thấy bản thân đã già vl rồi,” cậu ta vừa thêm vào, mắt thì liếc lên gương chiếu hậu và nhìn về phía Ty. “Nhưng tôi sẽ không làm thế với anh đâu.”</p><p>Môi Zane hơi nhếch lên nhẹ, nhưng anh không bình luận gì. Mắt anh tỏ ra khá thích thú khi anh quan sát 2 cậu trai trẻ kia kĩ hơn. Cả 2 đều còn rất trẻ, nhưng Zane biết là thời buổi này thì mấy đặc vụ vừa tốt nghiệp mẫu giáo cũng đã có kinh nghiệm lắm rồi.</p><p>“Chào mừng tới New York, Đặc vụ Garrett, Đặc vụ Grady,” anh chàng ngồi ghế phụ hơi quay người ra sau. “Tôi là chuyên viên Mark Morrison, còn đây là chuyên viên Tim Henninger,” cậu ta tiếp lời. Rồi giọng cậu ta thay đổi một tí để thêm vào một chút mỉa mai. “Bọn tôi là mấy thằng bê đê được phái tới để giúp đỡ các anh đây.”</p><p>“Tôi không hiểu,” gã thở hắt ra.</p><p>Zane hừ một tiếng. “Ngạc nhiên chưa,” anh lầm bầm, giọng rất nhỏ.</p><p>Morrison ngoái người lại đằng sau để nhìn họ. “Chúng tôi sẽ là những người chuyên hộ tống và là đại diện của văn phòng chi nhánh New York cho các anh trong lúc các anh ở đây. Chúng ta đang trên đường tới văn phòng để gặp Đặc vụ Trưởng. Các anh cần dừng lại đâu đó dọc đường không? Ăn uống gì đó?”</p><p>“Sao, cậu không mang theo hộp cơm trưa hả?” Ty hỏi mỉa mai, trong khi người gã xê dịch trên ghế để rồi dựa vào cửa. Gã đưa một chân lên gác trên hộp phanh tay ở giữa 2 ghế hàng trước.</p><p>“Có chứ, trong hộp cơm SpongeBob SquarePants của tôi đó. Có cả bình nước giữ nhiệt nữa cơ,” Morrison đáp trả.</p><p>Zane giữ im lặng, mắt nhìn qua lại giữa hai người, và thỉnh thoảng lại nhìn sang cậu tài xế, vốn nãy giờ vẫn để ý một cách bình thường.</p><p>Ty nhìn cậu trai trẻ, mắt nheo lại. “Sponge gì cơ?” gã hỏi thẳng thừng.</p><p>Zane chả thèm nín cười luôn, trong khi Morrison nhìn Ty như thể gã mất trí rồi vậy.</p><p>“Sponge gì… anh đang cố tình trêu tôi đúng không?” Morrison nói. “Henny, anh ta trêu tôi kìa.”</p><p>“Ừa thì đáng đời cậu lắm, ai bảo cứ chọc ổng,” cậu tài xế trả lời đầy hợp lí.</p><p>“SpongeBob là cái quái gì thế?” Ty hỏi nhỏ Zane ở băng ghế sau.</p><p>Zane quay mặt qua, mất một lúc để xem xem Ty đang nghiêm túc hay là lại quay ra chọc ngược lại Zane nếu anh trả lời. “Một nhân vật hoạt hình nổi đình nổi đám gần đây,” anh trả lời, giọng trầm xuống. Anh có thể nhìn thấy mắt cậu tài xế trong gương chiếu hậu, đang quan sát họ. Kiểm tra họ.</p><p>Ty nhìn trân trân vào Zane như thể không tin, rồi vừa quay mặt đi vừa lắc đầu.</p><p>“Có khi anh thích Scooby Doo hơn?” Henninger đề nghị đầy lịch sự.</p><p>“Có mà Hiệp sĩ Bóng Đêm thì có,” Zane lầm bầm mà không suy nghĩ trước.</p><p>Ty nhếch mép rồi liếc sang nhìn anh. “Vậy tức là từ giờ tôi gọi anh là Robin nhé?” gã hỏi, mắt ánh lên một tia thích thú.</p><p>“Gọi là Cậu bé Diệu Kỳ nha,” Zane trả lời lạnh tanh, rồi quay mặt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ trong khi Morrison nhìn trân trân vào cả 2 người.</p><p>“Ugh,” Ty càu nhàu, mặt cũng quay đi còn chân còn lại gác nốt lên hộp phanh tay. “Anh dễ dãi vl,” gã cằn nhằn đầy chán nản.</p><p>Zane gắng lắm mới không cười khúc khích, trong khi Morrison chỉ biết nhấp nháy mắt. Cậu chuyên viên trẻ tuổi nhìn sang cộng sự của mình. “Ừa, tụi mình đón đúng người rồi đó,” cậu ta nói, giọng đầy nghiệt ngã. Nói rồi cậu ta nhìn xuống hai người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn kia với vẻ đầy hoài nghi. “Họ có nói với tụi tôi rằng đây là lần đầu các anh làm việc cùng nhau, và các anh chắc là không ưa nhau cho lắm.”</p><p>“Họ nói đúng đó,” Ty và Zane cùng đồng thanh trả lời.</p><p>“Anh im đi,” Ty hừ một tiếng về phía Zane.</p><p>***</p><p>“Chào các anh, thật tốt là các anh đã tới. Tôi là Đặc vụ trưởng George McCarty, rất vui được gặp các anh. Ta bắt đầu luôn chứ nhỉ?” trưởng văn phòng chi nhánh New York chào hỏi họ một cách vội vã mà chả thèm đợi họ trả lời. Ông ta đặt vài tập hồ sơ xuống bàn rồi chỉnh cà vạt. “Tôi tin là cả 2 anh đều quen với vụ án rồi chứ? Tốt, thế thì chúng ta có thể sắp xếp cho các anh luôn được rồi.”</p><p>Ty nhướng mày, thấy mọi chuyện có vẻ vội vã quá. Gã liếc sang nhìn Zane, nhưng anh không để ý mà chỉ mở hồ sơ của mình ra. Anh có sẵn những ghi chú và câu hỏi của mình, đợi McCarty tiếp tục.</p><p>“Như chúng ta đều biết, vụ này đã khiến chính 2 người của chúng ta thiệt mạng,” McCarty tiếp tục, người cúi xuống nhìn vào hồ sơ của mình. “Đây chính là ưu tiên trước nhất. Các anh sẽ làm việc cùng với những người đứng đầu khác của vụ án này là Đặc vụ Sears và Ross. Sáng nay họ không tới đây được; họ vẫn đang bận phỏng vấn nhân viên khách sạn nơi thi thể của Đặc vụ Sanchez và Reilly được tìm thấy,” ông nói với giọng căng thẳng. Nói rồi ông thở dài, như thể bài diễn văn ngắn nãy giờ khiến ông tiêu tốn quá nhiều sức lực vậy. “Các anh sẽ được giao cho một chiếc xe và một viên tài xế, nếu các anh muốn. Chúng tôi đã đặt cho các anh 2 phòng cạnh nhau ở khách sạn Tribeca Grand rồi. Từ đây đi bộ được tới đó và an ninh ở đó rất gắt gao. Toàn bộ hồ sơ và dữ liệu các anh đều có quyền truy cập, nhưng tôi có thể nói luôn rằng các đồng đội mới của các anh đều sẽ giữ mức hợp tác thấp nhất có thể, dù tôi đã ra lệnh phải làm việc cùng các anh rồi,” ông nói một cách thật thà, không giấu diếm gì chuyện văn phòng chi nhánh cảm thấy không ưa gì việc người ngoài được phái tới để xử lí vụ án của họ. “Có câu hỏi gì không?</p><p>“Ông cung cấp danh bạ rồi chứ?” Zane hỏi.</p><p>“Có trong hồ sơ cả rồi,” McCarty gật đầu. “Tất cả những gì các anh cần trong quá trình điều tra các anh có quyền sử dụng thoải mái, bao gồm cả cái nhóm mà vốn do Đặc vụ Reilly và Sanchez phụ trách. Gì nữa không?”</p><p>“Ông đã biết làm thế nào mà kẻ sát nhân biết mấy đặc vụ kia đang ở đâu chưa?” Ty vừa hỏi, vừa xoay ghế sang một bên và gác chân lên chiếc ghế bên cạnh.</p><p>Vị Đặc vụ trưởng quay sang một trong mấy người đang đứng cạnh ông.</p><p>“Chưa,” Morrison trả lời như thể vừa nghe theo một yêu cầu không thành tiếng. Trong anh em nhà Hardy thì anh ta là người thấp hơn, nhưng có vẻ cứng rắn hơn, với mái tóc vàng được vuốt lên và đôi mắt xanh. “Nhưng chúng tôi không nghĩ rằng là do một kẻ bên trong cơ quan. Chúng tôi suy đoán là hắn có thể đã bám theo họ từ một trong các hiện trường về tới chỗ họ ở.”</p><p>“Serena Scott có đang ở đây không? Tôi muốn hỏi ý kiến cô ấy về các hiện trường của vụ án,” Zane hỏi về chuyên viên xây dựng hồ sơ tội phạm hàng đầu của New York.</p><p>“Chúng tôi chưa hỏi ý kiến cô ấy về vụ này,” Henninger trả lời. Giờ đã ra khỏi xe rồi, nên Zane có thể thấy rằng cậu chuyên viên trẻ là khá cao và gầy, và mái tóc cắt ngắn không thể giấu đi những lọn tóc xoăn mà hẳn là xoăn tự nhiên. “Anh muốn trực tiếp gặp cô ấy hả?” cậu ta hỏi với một ánh mắt khó định nghĩa về phía Ty.</p><p>“Chắc chắn rồi,” Zane trả lời chắc nịch. “Ý kiến của cô ấy rất có giá trị đó, với cả có những thứ khó có thể biểu đạt qua giấy tờ.”</p><p>“Chúng tôi sẽ sắp xếp buổi gặp mặt sớm nhất có thể,” cậu ta trấn an anh, mắt lại nhìn về phía Ty một lần nữa như muốn hỏi điều gì.</p><p>Zane liếc sang Ty xem gã có muốn nói thêm gì không, nhưng cộng sự mới của anh chỉ ngả người ra trên ghế, mắt nhìn lên trần nhà, môi hơi cong lại với vẻ khó chịu.</p><p>“Chúng tôi không cần tài xế đâu, cảm ơn,” Zane vừa nói vừa gập hồ sơ lại và đứng dậy.</p><p>“Các anh cần thêm gì khác, cứ liên lạc với Henninger hoặc Morrison đây,” McCarty vừa nói, ngón tay cái vừa chỉ ra sau vai nhưng không hẳn là chỉ vào một người nhất định nào. “Bọn họ sẽ cung cấp cho các anh mọi thứ các anh cần,” ông ta đảm bảo với họ trong khi anh em nhà Hardy gật đầu. Vừa lúc đó có một tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ, và McCarty đứng thẳng người lại và đáp vọng ra “Vào đi!”</p><p>Cô thư kí thò đầu qua cửa. “Đặc vụ trưởng, Trợ lí giám đốc đang đợi cả ông lẫn các đặc vụ Grady và Garrett trên đường dây số 4. Ông ấy bảo có việc gấp.”</p><p>“Cảm ơn cô, Denise,” McCarty làu bàu, còn cô thư kí thì lui ra khỏi phòng. McCarty nhìn theo cánh cửa tới khi nó đã đóng hẳn, rồi ông ta rướn về phía trước, tay bấm một nút trên một trong những thiết bị ở ngay chính giữa chiếc bàn lớn trong phòng họp. “Richard hả,” ông chào.</p><p>“Chào buổi sáng George,” giọng Dick Burns vang lên rõ ràng qua loa. “Tôi tin là Grady và Garrett đang ở đó gây rối rồi chứ hả?”</p><p>“Anh lúc nào cũng cá cược vào mấy ô an toàn thôi,” McCarty đáp đầy nhăn nhó. “Tôi phải nói lại rằng tôi không ủng hộ nhiệm vụ lần này tí nào, Richard ạ. Tôi không tin được rằng một trong những nhân viên của tôi ở đây là kẻ gây ra những chuyện điên rồ này.”</p><p>“Tôi hiểu rằng anh đang khó xử như thế nào, George ạ,” Burns đáp lại như thể đây là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện vậy. “Nhưng thật không may là Giám đốc Radshaw và tôi không đồng tình.”</p><p>Đằng sau McCarty, cả Henninger lẫn Morrison đều tỏ vẻ không thoải mái, và họ nhìn nhau với một ánh mắt mang hàm ý gì đó không ai hiểu. Ty hơi nghiêng đầu, nhíu mày nhìn về phía chiếc loa. Gã không thích cái cách cuộc hội thoại này đang diễn ra, nhưng gã nghĩ rằng có lẽ gã đã hiểu tại sao họ lại ở đây vào lúc nào. Đôi mắt lục vàng sắc lẹm của gã ngước lên nhìn McCarty một cách tò mò trong khi hai người đàn ông vẫn đang nói chuyện qua điện thoại.</p><p>McCarty thở dài rồi ngẩng lên nhìn Ty và Zane, mắt nheo lại. “Trông họ có vẻ hơi bối rối đó Dick,” ông ta nói với Burns, giọng có vẻ hơi thích thú.</p><p>“Các chàng trai,” Burns nói khá to qua loa. “Tôi xin lỗi vì không cung cấp đầy đủ thông tin hơn lúc các anh còn ở đây, nhưng một số chuyện vẫn đang được xem xét kĩ lưỡng trước đã.”</p><p>“Xem xét kĩ lưỡng?” Zane hỏi, hơi không vui vì không được cập nhật toàn bộ tình hình.</p><p>Ty gãi gãi mũi, mắt nhắm lại. “Sao ông lúc nào cũng làm thế với tôi thế hả?” gã phàn nàn.</p><p>“Vì tôi ghét cậu thấy mẹ luôn đó,” Burns nói với gã, giọng ra vẻ thích thú. “Các cậu sẽ thụ lí vụ án 3 bang,” ông ta tiếp tục mà không cần đợi trả lời. “Đối với đội ngũ đặc vụ ở New York, các cậu phải ra vẻ rằng các cậu là những kẻ thiếu kinh nghiệm, ngớ ngẩn, và chả biết mình đang làm gì ở đây cả. Nếu các cậu tình cờ nhặt được manh mối nào đó thì tốt.”</p><p>Ty liếc sang nhìn Zane và nhếch mép, cố ép bản thân không bình luận gì. Zane cũng cố gắng lắm mới không mỉm cười khinh bỉ lại với gã.</p><p>“Ở bên ngoài, và đặc biệt là đối với nhiệm vụ riêng của các cậu, thì các cậu sẽ không tập trung vào mấy vụ giết người hàng loạt, mà là vào án mạng của Đặc vụ Reilly và Sanchez.”</p><p>“Vì ông nghi ngờ rằng đây là do một kẻ bên trong gây ra hả?” Zane hỏi nhỏ.</p><p>“Đúng vậy. Chúng tôi tin rằng nếu chúng ta có thể tìm ra làm thế nào kẻ sát nhân mò được tới chỗ bọn họ, thì chúng ta sẽ tóm được hắn.”</p><p>“Và điều kiện thi hành nhiệm vụ của tụi tôi là gì?” Ty hỏi, người rướn về phía trước tới gần loa hơn, vẻ mặt đầy háo hức.</p><p>“Đừng có giết nhau,” Burns ra lệnh, nghe giọng cũng đoán được là ổng đang cười. “Có câu hỏi gì khác, các cậu hỏi thẳng tôi. George sẽ không được cập nhật bất cứ thông tin nào hết lỡ như ổng cần phải chối không biết gì về nhiệm vụ của các cậu,” ông ta thêm vào.</p><p>Ty và Zane đều ngẩng lên nhìn McCarty. Ông ta trông không vui, nhưng rõ ràng là ông ta đã trao đổi với Burns về kế hoạch này rồi.</p><p>“Thế thôi. Chúc các cậu may mắn,” Burns nói với họ. “George, gửi lời chào của tôi tới mấy cô gái nhà anh nhá,” ông ta nói thêm trước khi đường dây ngắt. McCarty nhìn lên 2 viên đặc vụ đang ngồi trước mặt mình và hừ một tiếng. “Gì nữa không?” ông ta hỏi, nhướng một bên mày.</p><p>“Không,” Zane trả lời, lắc đầu nhẹ.</p><p>McCarty gật đầu. “Giờ thì tôi xin phép, tôi có một cuộc hẹn với ngài thị trưởng.” Ông ta lầm bầm có vẻ không vui vẻ gì rồi đi ra khỏi văn phòng, để Morrison và Henninger lại phía sau.</p><p>Ty ngồi đó, xoay xoay chiếc bút trên tay, mắt thì nhìn vào 2 anh chàng trẻ tuổi ra vẻ thích thú. “Sao 2 cậu lại kẹt với đống cứt này?” gã cuối cùng cũng hỏi.</p><p>“Bọn tôi chỉ là tay sai vặt thôi, thưa anh,” Henninger trả lời với giọng trầm hẳn xuống, cặp mắt tối màu hơi ánh lên như thể thấy chuyện này có gì đó thú vị.</p><p>Ty cười nhăn nhở, rồi gật đầu. “Tụi này cũng thế,” gã đáp lại đầy cau có.</p><p>Henninger cố hết sức để không cười.</p><p>Zane liếc nhìn 2 cậu chuyên viên rồi nhìn sang Ty. “Có ý tưởng kì diệu hay ho gì không, Grady?” anh hỏi.</p><p>“Có,” Ty trả lời rồi đứng dậy cởi áo khoác com lê ra. Gã giật cà vạt xuống ném thẳng lên bàn. “Tôi cần đi kiếm Batgirl,” gã dài giọng, ra vẻ đăm chiêu.</p><p>“Tôi khá chắc là đèn dơi ở trên tầng đó,” Zane lơ đãng trả lời trong khi vẫn đang lật qua lật lại hồ sơ, kiểm tra xem có giấy tờ gì cần phải yêu cầu không. Morrison với Henninger nhìn nhau ra vẻ nghi ngờ</p><p>“Anh thủ sẵn nhiều câu đáp trả quá đấy,” Ty nói với Zane, ra bộ không hài lòng. Rồi gã quay sang Morrison và Henninger, tay gạt một đường dài. “Đưa tụi tôi về Hang Dơi nào!” gã ra lệnh, mặt hoàn toàn nghiêm túc.</p><p>Miệng Morrison há hốc ra trong khi mắt nhìn trừng trừng vào Ty, rõ ràng là đang nghĩ chắc gã này bị điên. Cộng sự của cậu ta nhìn sang cậu ta rồi đảo mắt. “Đi nào Mark,” cậu ta lầm bầm. “Anh ta vẫn đang trêu cậu đó.” Hai cậu chuyên viên trẻ tuổi sau đó dẫn đường đi ra ngoài, thì thầm gì đó với nhau.</p><p>“Cậu biết khả năng họ sẽ dẫn chúng ta về Biệt thự Wayne cao hơn chứ hả,” Zane nói trong khi họ đi theo, vừa để diễn đạt ý của mình mà cũng là để chọc Ty nữa. “Ẩn náu ngay giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật, và sang chảnh hết mức có thể.” Buồn, nhưng đó là sự thật. Cũng may là đây không phải là một nhiệm vụ chìm hoàn toàn, không là họ đã lộ cmn tẩy rồi.</p><p>“Điều đó còn chả có nghĩa gì cả. Im đi đồ phụ tá ạ,” Ty lầm bầm.</p><p>Zane mỉm cười nhẹ trước khi nhớ ra rằng anh ghét thằng cha này tới mức nào.</p><p>“2 anh muốn ăn sáng trước rồi mới về khách sạn không?” Morrison hỏi. Trong cái đôi đó thì cậu ta có vẻ là người hoạt ngôn hơn.</p><p>“Hang Dơi không phải là khách sạn,” Ty phản đối với vẻ mặt khó chịu, ngón tay búng vài lần. “Dùng phép ẩn dụ cho đúng đi, mấy đứa nhóc con này.”</p><p>“Thế Hang Dơi là ở đâu cơ?” Henninger vừa hỏi vừa thở dài ngao ngán.</p><p>“Phòng thí nghiệm đó anh bạn ạ. Đưa tụi tôi xuống phòng thí nghiệm nào,” Ty ra lệnh với giọng bực bội.</p><p>Zane liếc nhìn anh em nhà Hardy, một lần nữa ngạc nhiên vì trông họ quá trẻ. Hẳn là họ phải nhìn thấy một phiên bản Batman nào đó rồi chứ. Thật là khiến người ta thấy già quá mà.</p><p>“Ơ, làm sao tụi tôi biết điều đó được chứ? Chỉ có mấy ông già các anh mới xem mấy cái bản gốc đó thôi. Bản mới hay hơn nhiều, và Hang Dơi đâu phải phòng thí nghiệm đâu,” Morrison đỏ mặt.</p><p>Zane nhấp nháy mắt. Mấy ông già? Anh liếc nhìn sang Ty, tự hỏi xem lời nhận xét đó sẽ khiến bao nhiên ngọn núi lửa phun trào.</p><p>“Nhìn tôi giống có từng xem bản gốc của cái gì à, SpongeBob?” Ty vừa hỏi, khóe môi vừa nhếch lên, tay thì tự chỉ vào ngực mình. “Mà mấy cậu đọc truyện tranh làm cái gì? Hồi tôi bằng tuổi các cậu, tôi đang ở trong vùng Vịnh cơ, anh bạn ạ,” gã tiếp tục.</p><p>“Vịnh nào cơ?” Morrison đáp lại, mắt trơ ra.</p><p>“Vịnh Ba Tư,” Zane trả lời với giọng gắt gỏng, chả thấy có gì hay ho cả. Anh để ý thấy Henninger bực bội nhắm mắt lại và lắc đầu.</p><p>Ty không biết là nên thấy sốc vì sự ngu si của Morrison hay là sự ủng hộ đột ngột của Zane. Gã chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào Morrison mất một phút, toàn bộ những câu đùa giỡn gạt sang một bên, rồi liếc nhìn sang Zane, nhìn nhau một lúc, rồi thở dài. “Bọn trẻ ngày nay thật là,” gã lầm bầm rồi bước vào giữa 2 cậu chuyên viên trẻ tuổi để bấm nút gọi thang máy.</p><p>Thang máy đi xuống cũng nhanh, và khi thang dừng lại, Henninger dẫn đường ra ngoài. “Cả đội đều đang hơi phân tán sau khi Đặc vụ Reilly và Sanchez thiệt mạng,” anh ta nói nhẹ nhàng trong khi họ đi dọc hành lang. “Chúng tôi ai cũng biết họ. Tôi e rằng chúng tôi hiện giờ không hẳn là có tổ chức cho lắm.”</p><p>“Mọi người đã có thời gian nghỉ ngơi chưa?” Ty hỏi.</p><p>Henninger liếc nhìn sang gã, bộ dạng phòng ngự như thể đang chờ bị chế nhạo. “Chưa,” anh ta đáp cụt ngủn trong khi tay mở cánh cửa dẫn tới phòng thí nghiệm chính.</p><p>“Cho họ thời gian nghỉ ngơi đi, trong lúc chúng tôi làm quen với vụ án,” Ty ra lệnh.</p><p>Zane nhíu mày. Anh không có vấn đề gì với việc cho cái nhóm đang phải làm việc quá sức kia thời gian nghỉ ngơi, nhưng làm thế nào họ có thể làm được những việc Burns yêu cầu nếu chả có ai trong nhóm ở đó cho họ quan sát cả? “Bọn tôi cần quyền truy cập vào tất cả những tài liệu phụ liên quan tới vụ án,” anh nói chậm rãi, tránh tranh cãi công khai. “Tôi muốn dành thời gian xem những bức ảnh được chụp.”</p><p>“Tôi sẽ cung cấp cho,” Morrison đáp lại đầy tận tụy, rõ ràng là nhận ra rằng mình đã khiến cho 2 đặc vụ lớn tuổi hơn kia bực mình rồi và mong có thể đền đáp.</p><p>“Còn hiện trường nào vẫn nguyên vẹn không?” Ty hỏi.</p><p>“Uh… Tôi nhớ là hiện trường mới nhất vẫn còn đó,” Morrison trả lời nhưng có vẻ không chắc chắn lắm. “Sao vậy?”</p><p>“Tôi muốn ghé qua đó,” Ty trả lời.</p><p>“Tôi nữa,” Zane thêm vào. Anh tự hỏi liệu Serena Scott có muốn đi cùng và xem hiện trường trực tiếp không. Anh phải hỏi cổ mới được – trừ khi Ty nổi hứng đi ngay bây giờ.</p><p>Suy nghĩ đó khiến anh nhận ra rằng anh thật sự chả biết Ty được huấn luyện để làm gì hay là gã ta sẽ hành sự như thế nào đối với một vụ án thực sự. Ít ra thì gã có biết Zane chuyển qua từ bộ phận nào, cơ mà điều đó cũng không để lộ ra anh đã được huấn luyện như thế nào. Nghiên cứu thêm một chút về thằng cộng sự khốn của anh chắc cũng không phải là ý tồi. Riêng việc gã từng đóng quân ở vùng Vịnh cũng nói rõ ra rằng gã từng ở trong quân đội rồi, và khi Zane suy ngẫm về điều đó thì chuyện cũng không có gì ngạc nhiên lắm. Yêu cầu hồ sơ về Grady chắc cũng không mất quá lâu.</p><p>“Mấy anh muốn đi lúc nào?” Morrison hỏi.</p><p>“Ngay sau khi chúng ta xong việc ở đây,” Ty vừa trả lời vừa gật đầu về phía cửa phòng thí nghiệm khi họ tiến tới gần.</p><p>“Chuyện đó có chút vấn đề đó,” Morrison trả lời với vẻ lo lắng trong khi Henninger quẹt thẻ của mình qua lỗ an ninh.</p><p>“Thì giải quyết vấn đề đi,” Ty nói với cậu ta bằng giọng lạnh lùng.</p><p>“Mấy cha thám tử của Sở Cảnh sát New York thụ lý vụ này không trả lời điện thoại của tụi tôi đã 2 ngày rồi. Bọn họ không biết các anh ở đây,” Morrison nói.</p><p>“Thế thì có vấn đề gì?” Zane hỏi, dừng lại ở ngay trước bàn an ninh.</p><p>“Về lí thuyết thì đây vẫn là một vụ án chung. Hiện trường vẫn do Sở cảnh sát New York quản lý,” Morrison trả lời, mắt thì nhìn sang Zane với vẻ biết ơn trong khi Ty thở dài bực bội. “Bọn tôi phải thông báo với họ về sự thay đổi trong vụ án và giao cho họ -“</p><p>“Thì bắt đầu luôn đi,” Ty ngắt lời trước khi rảo bước qua cánh cửa an ninh mà Henninger vẫn đang giữ cho mở.</p><p>“Đi đi,” Zane nói nhẹ nhàng. “Khi nào mọi thứ được sắp xếp xong xuôi thì nói tụi tôi.”</p><p>Morrison co cẳng chạy mất, anh bạn cộng sự của cậu ta theo sau, còn Zane thì quay người lại đi theo Ty, tự hỏi rằng liệu đây có phải sẽ là cách họ giải quyết công việc không: Bão Grady tiến vào, càn quét hết mọi thứ văng tứ tung, rồi lại rút ra, để Zane ở lại dọn dẹp đống đổ nát.</p><p>Anh đây đéo có làm việc bục mặt ra suốt 2 năm qua để đi làm người quét dọn, nhé.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*The Hardy Boys là một series truyện trinh thám dành cho thiếu niên ở Mỹ, xuất bản lần đầu vào năm 1927</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 tiếng sau khi vào phòng nghiên cứu, Ty vẫn ngồi giữa một đống giấy tờ và báo cáo lộn xộn. Gã tì cùi chỏ lên bàn, mặt vô cùng cau có còn mắt thì cứ nhìn chằm chằm lên mặt bàn bằng thép không gỉ nhẵn bóng.</p><p>Ở phía bên kia bàn, Zane vẫn đang bận bịu dựng biểu đồ. Anh chỉ tình cờ ngước lên, nhưng vẻ mặt của Ty cũng khiến anh dừng lại. “Sao thế?”</p><p>Ty không ngẩng đầu lên. Mắt gã đờ ra, lông mày thì nhíu lại. “Chả có sự liên kết nào cả,” gã lầm bầm. “Thứ duy nhất khiến những vụ án này có liên quan tới nhau là mấy cái đồ lưu niệm mà thằng cha đó để lại cùng với mấy cái thi thể, với cả tất cả nạn nhân đều chết. Ngoài ra thì chả có một kiểu nạn nhân chung chung nào cả, không có phương thức hành động chung luôn. Vũ khí, nguyên nhân tử vong, kể cả cái cách hắn sắp xếp hiện trường nữa. Tất cả đều khác biệt.”</p><p>Mắt gã cuối cùng cũng tập trung lại, và gã trừng mắt nhìn đống hồ sơ cứ như thể tất cả là lỗi của chúng vậy.</p><p>“Nạn nhân số 1; Kyle Walters,” hắn đột nhiên thuật lại. “Kiểu nhà giàu phố Wall, được tìm thấy trong phòng ngủ, vẫn còn sống nhưng lên cơn điên rồi, cực kì mẫn cảm với ánh sáng, âm thanh, mùi vị, tất cả mọi thứ luôn. Chết trong bệnh viện mà không nói nổi một từ nào có nghĩa. Nguyên nhân tử vong được cho là do hấp thụ ma túy đá quá liều. Mà đó, lí do duy nhất chúng ta biết được anh ta là một trong những nạn nhân là do một tuần sau đó, người giúp việc tìm được vật lưu niệm do tên sát nhân để lại. Mấy kẻ sát nhân hàng loạt thường cảm thấy sung sướng khi nhìn nạn nhân chết dần, hoặc là thích tận hưởng quyền lực nắm trong tay khi giết ai đó. Sao hắn ta lại để anh ta sống và chấp nhận rủi ro bị phát hiện?”</p><p>“Có thể hắn cảm thấy thỏa mãn không kém khi nhìn nạn nhân chịu khổ sở dằn vặt,” Zane nhẹ nhàng gợi ý, mắt không ngẩng lên khỏi đống giấy tờ của mình. Ngón tay của anh lướt trên biểu đồ, vẫn đang ghi chú những chi tiết quan trọng từ hồ sơ vụ án. “Điểm chung lớn nhất ở đây là việc tất cả các nạn nhân đều quá khác nhau. Cứ như thể hắn chọn họ vì một lí do đặc biệt nào đó. Phần lớn những kẻ sát nhân hàng loạt tập trung vào một kiểu nạn nhân – những cô gái trẻ tóc vàng, hoặc những người đàn ông đồng tính giàu có, kiểu vậy.”</p><p>“Ừ, anh yêu ạ, em biết. Thì tôi đang nói thế đó. Chúng ta có một nhà môi giới chứng khoán nam 37 tuổi; hấp thụ ma túy đá chất lượng như cẹc quá liều,” Ty vừa nói vừa nhắm mắt lại, đầu ngả ra sau tựa vào thành ghế. Gã lắc đầu, thuật lại mọi thứ dựa vào trí nhớ của mình. “Tiếp theo là Susan Harris, một cô gái làng chơi hai mươi mấy tuổi gì đó, được tìm thấy trong tình trạng chả có gì che thân ngoài một tấm ga trải giường 600 sợi* màu trắng, trong nghĩa trang có độ chọn lọc cao nhất toàn bang, toàn bộ răng đã biến mất và không có nguyên nhân tử vong nào cụ thể. Rồi sau đó là một vụ giết người kép. 2 người phụ nữ trẻ: Allison McFadden và Theresa Escobar. Bạn cùng phòng với nhau, đều chết do ngạt thở, được đặt trên giường như thể họ vẫn đang ngủ vậy. Điểm đáng chú ý duy nhất ở họ là tóc họ đã được nhuộm sau khi chết. Rồi sau đó chúng ta có cặp sinh đôi khét tiếng mà khiến Cục phải vào cuộc, Ryan và Russell Stevens. Bị giết ở giao điểm 3 bang, mỗi người ở một bang ngay kế bên**, bị bắn chết. Gần 60 tuổi, nhìn qua cứ tưởng là một vụ tự tử kép, nếu không có quà lưu niệm của tên sát nhân.”</p><p>Gã xoay xoay cổ rồi lắc đầu, cố hiểu xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra. “Gã đầu tiên tóc nâu, cô gái làng chơi thì tóc vàng nhưng tóc tự nhiên là màu nâu, cô thứ 3 và 4 thì tóc vàng và đen, sau bị nhuộm thành ngược lại, và cặp sinh đôi thì tóc đỏ. Có cả 2 giới tính, không có đặc điểm chung về vóc dáng cơ thể. Mắt nâu, mắt xanh lục, mắt xanh lam… má nó, hắn còn chả thèm để lại vật lưu niệm giống nhau cơ! Địt con mẹ!” gã phỉ nhổ. “Tất cả những vụ giết người hàng loạt đều có điểm chung mà, phải có ở đâu đó chứ,” gã lẩm bẩm với chính mình.</p><p>“Không có điểm chung cũng có thể coi là một kiểu mô hình.” Giọng Zane nghe rõ ràng là đang phân tâm nhưng vẫn đầy kiên nhẫn.</p><p>“Nếu hắn thông minh và không hẳn là bị điên, thì hắn có thể đang cố tình trêu tức chúng ta. Đối với hắn đây như là một trò chơi vậy.” Trong khi Ty ngày càng bực bội, Zane vẫn giữ khoảng cách cho bản thân, tập trung vào dữ liệu và số má. “Tôi muốn dựng bản đồ những địa điểm các thi thể được phát hiện để hình dung ra chúng ta đang nhìn vào khu vực nào.” Anh ngẩng lên và thấy Ty đang nhíu mày, và Zane để cho sự tò mò của mình thắng thế. “Nói tôi nghe nào Grady, sao cậu lại ở đây? Tại sao Burns lại giao cho cậu vụ này?”</p><p>“Tôi hiểu rằng phải có một mô hình nào đó,” Ty đáp chậm rãi, tạm thời phớt lờ câu hỏi của Zane. “Tôi muốn biết mô hình đó là con mẹ gì,” gã kiên nhẫn thở ra. Rồi gã ngả người ra sau, xoay xoay cổ. “Và ông ta giao cho tôi vụ này vì ổng biết tôi. Tôi giỏi lén lút và tôi giỏi chơi mấy trò tâm lý,” gã đáp cụt ngủn, không nói gì thêm nữa.</p><p>Zane chậm rãi gật đầu. Anh bắt đầu nhìn ra tại sao họ lại bị ghép cặp để xử lí vụ án quái thai này. Ty giỏi chơi trò tâm lý, Zane giỏi nắm bắt chi tiết và mô hình. Và họ hợp tác với nhau kém hiệu quả rõ ràng tới mức họ chả cần phải giả vờ cho ai xem hết.</p><p>“Tôi có đủ đây rồi,” anh tuyên bố, đóng hồ sơ và sổ ghi chép của mình lại. “Mai chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện với tụi thám tử của sở cảnh sát New York, và Serena Scott chắc sẽ gọi lại cho tôi. Hoặc là Henninger và Morrison giúp chúng ta tới thăm được hiện trường, hoặc chúng ta tự tìm cách.” Anh đẩy người ra khỏi bàn. “Cậu có gì thêm không?”</p><p>“Không,” Ty lầm bầm nhưng không cử động. Gã vẫn đang trừng mắt nhìn đống hồ sơ và nhíu mày.</p><p>Zane yên lặng nhìn gã một hồi lâu rồi lên tiếng, “Sẵn sàng về khách sạn chưa? Tôi không biết cậu sao chứ tôi sẵn sàng ăn tối và uống một ly lắm rồi.”</p><p>“Anh uống lúc đang làm nhiệm vụ ấy hả?” Ty hỏi với vẻ khó tin, mắt cuối cùng cũng dứt ra khỏi đống hồ sơ.</p><p>“Ai chả thế?” Zane tiến về phía hành lang. “Tôi phải làm việc cùng với một thằng cộng sự khôn lỏi, rõ ràng là không thể đổ lỗi cho tôi được rồi,” anh thì thầm cho chính mình nghe trong khi chân anh vẫn tiến về phía cửa, ra khỏi phòng nghiên cứu. Với một người có khối lượng cơ thể như của anh thì uống vài cốc bia cùng với bữa tối cũng chả bị máy đo nồng độ cồn phát hiện, và sẽ giúp não anh hoạt động tốt hơn nhiều, nhưng anh không dám. Không có nghĩa là anh không ước khác đi.</p><p>“Anh chưa bao giờ làm đặc vụ thực địa, đúng không?” Ty hỏi vọng ra với vẻ khinh miệt không giấu diếm, vẫn đang ngồi ở bàn, mắt chăm chăm nhìn đống hồ sơ và ảnh chụp hiện trường.</p><p>Zane dừng lại ngay cửa, mất một lúc để suy nghĩ kĩ lại và xua đi bóng ma của cơn ác mộng mà anh vẫn luôn phải đối mặt. “Thỉnh thoảng uống một ly cũng không khiến thế giới diệt vong đâu. Tôi đoán là cậu chuyên làm nhiệm vụ chìm, tức là lúc nào cũng phải ngoái nhìn phía sau, từng phút từng phút một đều phải nhập vai, biết rằng một sai lầm thôi cũng có thể khiến mình phải vào nhà xác.” Zane hiểu rất rõ tình hình đó. “Dù việc đó đáng ngưỡng mộ đấy, và thường được cho là công việc khó khăn nhất của Cục, thì cậu cũng cần phải học cách giảm số đi, không là những người cậu làm việc cùng sẽ muốn bóp cổ cậu chết đó. Cậu không thể làm việc tối ngày mà vẫn giữ cho đầu óc minh mẫn để phân tích chừng đó dữ liệu cũng như tìm hiểu tâm lý của một kẻ điên được.”</p><p>Ty rời mắt ra khỏi đống giấy tờ một lần nữa và ngẩng lên nhìn Zane một cách nghiêm túc. “Anh nghĩ mấy cậu đang nằm dưới nhà xác kia có giảm số trước khi hắn giết họ à?” gã hỏi.</p><p>“Tôi nghĩ là họ được bảo vệ nghiêm ngặt nhất có thể, không có lý do gì để nghĩ rằng họ sẽ bị ai tìm ra, chứ đừng nói tấn công. Điều đó dẫn tới một trong hai việc,” Zane đáp, cặp mắt nâu kiên định, không hề nao núng. “Hoặc là họ vốn đã phạm lỗi lầm tai hại và khiến bản thân bị lộ tẩy, hoặc là một người vốn biết họ ở đâu để lộ vị trí của họ, hoặc vô ý hoặc không. Đằng nào thì mất cảnh giác cũng chả khác gì. Họ vốn đã chết từ đầu rồi.”</p><p>Ty chỉ biết vừa lắc đầu vừa hừ một tiếng chế nhạo. Gã biết là còn khuya gã mới để cho bản thân bị bắn vào ngực lúc đang ngủ. Mày không bao giờ được nghĩ là bản thân an toàn hết. Cảm giác an toàn chỉ khiến cho mày bị giết mà thôi.</p><p>Zane gần như có thể thấy được sự căng thẳng tỏa ra từ Ty từng đợt như sóng vậy. “Cậu có về khách sạn không hay là cậu định ở đây cả ngày?” anh hỏi.</p><p>“Tôi sẽ về MỘT khách sạn,” Ty vừa trả lời vừa đứng dậy, tay vơ lấy áo khoác và cặp. “Một khách sạn khác. Và anh đi cùng tôi.”</p><p>Zane chỉ đơn giản là nhìn chằm chằm vào gã, đợi một lời giải thích. Đây là lần đầu tiên tên này thể hiện ra là gã muốn Zane ở đâu đó gần mình.</p><p>“Tôi không có ý định để mất một đặc vụ nào khác trong vụ này hết, rõ chưa?” Ty đáp sắc lẹm trong khi tay gã vẫn đang vơ hồ sơ vào cặp, mắt thì trừng lên nhìn Zane. “Kể cả đó có là anh đi chăng nữa.”</p><p>Zane cho rằng mình nên cảm thấy ấm áp và cảm động về việc Ty ít ra cũng không muốn anh bị giết một cách ghê rợn và để cho chảy máu tới chết trong bồn tắm hay gì. Nhưng cái tình cảm đó không hẳn là gợi lên tình bạn tình đồng chí gì cho cam. “Thế chúng ta đi đâu đây?”</p><p>“Nhà nghỉ Holiday* thôi anh zai,” Ty đáp. “Nếu tôi phải trả tiền thì không đời nào tôi trả phòng xịn 500 đô / đêm đâu.”<br/>(*Holiday Inn là một chuỗi nhà nghỉ giá rẻ với gần 2k địa chỉ và 215k phòng cho thuê khắp thế giới)</p><p>Zane nhún vai. Phòng nào mà chả là phòng. Anh từng ở trong những nơi tốt hơn và cả những nơi tệ hơn thế rồi. Anh đi theo Ty ra khỏi phòng nghiên cứu, xuống hành lang tiến về phía thang máy. “Rồi sau đó thì sao?” Anh muốn biết liệu việc Ty đột nhiên quan tâm tới sự an toàn của anh thế này có bao gồm việc luôn ở gần nhau không; anh đã định sẽ quay lại đây sau khi ăn tối để nghiên cứu bản đồ và ghi chú về bằng chứng.</p><p>Ty nhún vai, tay bấm nút gọi thang máy. “Sau đó chúng ta xem tình hình thế nào,” gã trả lời không chút quan tâm.</p><p>Zane nhìn sang cộng sự của mình với vẻ bực bội. Đầu tiên là tập trung hoàn toàn cao độ vào vụ án, một vụ án mà còn chả phải là mục tiêu chính của họ, rồi giờ thì thế này. “Cậu có làm bất cứ cái gì một cách bình thường không vậy hả?” anh hỏi, dù đó là một câu hỏi tu từ. Và không hề có ý khen ngợi tí nào.</p><p>Ty quay người lại nhìn anh với vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên khi họ đã vào trong thang máy. “Chỉ có những chuyện vui vẻ thôi,” gã cuối cùng cũng trả lời sau một lúc nhìn anh với vẻ đăm chiêu.</p><p>“Vui vẻ,” Zane lặp lại, mắt không rời khỏi Ty sau khi cặp mắt lục vàng của gã nhìn anh chằm chằm.</p><p>“Anh nhớ những chuyện đó chứ hả?” Ty hỏi với một cái nhếch mép, mắt gã nhìn Zane một lượt từ trên xuống dưới, có vẻ suy tư. “Mà chắc là không,” gã vừa nói vừa thở dài.</p><p>Zane biết chắc chắn rằng anh chả muốn cuộc nói chuyện này tiếp tục tí nào. “Tôi còn bao nhiêu lần vi phạm nữa?” anh đột ngột hỏi. Anh biết là Ty vốn vẫn đang đánh giá anh, theo nhiều cách.</p><p>“Không,” Ty đáp ngay lập tức, dù gã hơi ngạc nhiên là Zane biết mà hỏi câu đó.</p><p>Một nụ cười với vẻ chán ghét bản thân thoáng nhẹ qua môi Zane. Anh biết Ty chả tôn trọng anh một tí nào. Nói thẳng ra thì Zane đếch quan tâm. Anh chả có ý định để cho mối quan hệ cộng sự nực cười này kéo dài lâu. Anh chỉ tự hỏi rằng ai ở cao trên Cục đã quyết định cho cả anh lẫn Ty về vườn. “Thế sao cấp trên chưa đuổi cổ tôi nhỉ?”</p><p>“Vì chả có cấp trên nào trong vụ này hết,” Ty trả lời nghiêm túc vừa lúc cánh cửa mở ra ở tầng trệt. “Và không có luật lệ gì hết.”</p><p>Zane bước ra trước. “Thế thì chúng ta cũng chả cần.” Anh thấy thế cũng được. Tốt hơn là làm việc dưới quyền người khác như 2 năm qua. “Hoặc là chúng ta tự tạo ra luật riêng.”</p><p>“Ừa, anh giống cái kiểu người cần phải có luật lệ đó,” Ty đáp lại với một nụ cười khinh khỉnh.</p><p>Họ đi qua gara đỗ xe, Zane không thèm trả lời lại. Anh thu mình lại vào bên trong vỏ bọc im lặng của mình, tập trung vào bước tiếp theo của cuộc điều tra thay vì thằng cha cộng sự xấc xược đần độn của mình.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* tiêu chí đánh giá độ mềm của vải, sử dụng tổng số sợi ngang lẫn dọc đếm được trên 1 inch vuông – tầm 2.54 cm vuông. Vải 600 sợi là thuộc loại có độ mịn cao, khá đắt tiền<br/>**3 bang New York, Connecticut, và New Jersey có một khu vực chung nằm ở giữa cả 3 bang. Những vụ trước đây nằm gọn trong bang New York nên do sở cảnh sát New York xử lí, nhưng tới 2 ông sinh đôi kia thì mỗi người bị giết tại một trong hai bang còn lại, tạo thành một vụ án liên bang khiến FBI phải vào cuộc</p><p>ĐỤ MÁ LÀM GÌ MÀ MỚI GẶP ĐÃ GHÉT NHAU NHƯ CHÓ VỚI MÈO THẾ HẢ? Chó mèo còn chả tệ như 2 ông!</p><p>Cơ mà dắt nhau về khách sạn rồi hí hí</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sau khi nhận phòng ở một khách sạn cách cái chỗ xa hoa mà lẽ ra họ phải ở khoảng 1, 2 con phố gì đó, Ty Grady bước ngay vào phòng tắm, cố rửa trôi hết những bực dọc của cả ngày hôm nay. Gã hơi ngạc nhiên khi tên cộng sự mới của mình tự trả một phòng riêng, nhưng thôi thế càng tốt. Nếu không bắt buộc thì gã chả muốn ở gần thằng cha đó tí nào. Người đéo gì kiêu ngạo bỏ mẹ. Không khéo hắn đeo cả cà vạt đi ngủ luôn chứ chả đùa.</p><p>Có phòng riêng lại càng tiện lợi cho Ty nếu như gã muốn bắt đầu công việc theo phương pháp thông thường của mình. Gã không quen sử dụng những kênh chính thức, với cả gã điều tra một vụ án từ những khu vực ở tầng lớp dưới hiệu quả hơn là qua những con đường chính thống bình thường. Gã không nghĩ là Zane sẽ đi với gã tối nay, mà đằng nào thì gã cũng thà đi một mình còn hơn. Gã vốn vẫn luôn thích thú với việc luồn lách trong bóng đêm hơn là khoe khoang quyền hành của mình.</p><p>***</p><p>Trong một căn phòng khác ở dưới hành làng, Zane Garrett vừa thở dài vừa đặt vali và túi vải đeo vai của mình xuống. Anh luồn tay qua tóc rồi vươn vai. Anh và Ty ở cách nhau mấy phòng lận, nhưng đối với anh như thế vẫn chưa đủ xa.</p><p>Tắm nước nóng nghe có vẻ hay đấy, thế nên anh bắt đầu cởi bỏ quần áo trên người. Tiếp theo là ăn, rồi sau đó anh sẽ quay lại văn phòng. Anh tự nhắc bản thân rằng anh ít nhất cũng cần phải gọi Ty và để cho gã biết rằng mình tính đi đâu. Nếu họ là cộng sự thực thụ thì họ đã phải ở cùng phòng rồi, nhưng có cl Zane mới đưa ra cái đề nghị đó. Anh cũng chưa khổ dâm tới mức đó.</p><p> Sau khi tắm rửa sạch sẽ và mặc một chiếc quần jeans tuy đã sờn nhưng khá thoải mái và một chiếc áo len cổ chữ V màu đỏ gỉ sắt, Zane cầm bao da đựng súng của mình lên, kiểm tra hết một lượt rồi mới đeo lên vai và cái lại. Anh kiểm tra luôn mấy cái bao đựng dao nhỏ mà anh đeo ở bên trong cổ tay nữa, rồi cúi xuống gắn thêm một bao nữa lên cổ chân. Sau khi đã trang bị vũ khí đầy đủ, anh mới cảm thấy dễ thở hơn hẳn. Anh ghét máy bay vl. Bảo vệ thường phản đối nếu có người muốn đem dao qua cửa an ninh, kể cả khi người đó có là đặc vụ liên bang và vẫn luôn mang theo súng trong người đi chăng nữa.</p><p>Anh khoác chiếc áo khoác canvas ra bên ngoài, rồi sau khi tự ngắm mình trong gương, anh đảo mắt. Ty chắc sẽ nghĩ anh đang bắt chước gã mất, với trang phục trông bớt nghiêm túc, nhìn có vẻ bụi bặm hơn. Zane thở dài rồi cầm ví, bao thuốc lá, bật lửa, và chìa khóa phòng lên rồi ra ngoài, đi dọc hành lang về phía phòng của Ty, hỏi thăm vài câu.</p><p>Anh vừa gõ cửa vài cái thì Ty mở cửa ra, trên người chả mặc gì ngoài chiếc khăn tắm quấn quanh người, cơ thể vẫn còn ướt và phòng tắm phía sau vẫn đang bốc hơi nghi ngút.</p><p>Zane nhướng mày, trong khi bụng anh thì đánh lô tô trước cảnh tượng trước mắt.</p><p>“Ừa, trông có vẻ an toàn ghê,” anh bình luận, cố ép cho giọng mình tỏ ra nhăn nhó.</p><p>“Gì?” Ty hỏi, đầu hơi nghiêng lại.</p><p>Zane cố tình nhìn một lượt cơ thể-gần-như-không-mảnh-vải-che-thân của Ty từ trên xuống dưới.</p><p>Ty nhìn xuống người mình rồi ngước lên nhìn Zane, sụt sịt mũi khi gã nhận ra ý của Zane là gì. “Bản thân tôi đã là vũ khí chết người rồi anh zai,” gã càu nhàu. Gã quay người lại rồi đưa tay lên vẫy qua vai, ra hiệu cho anh vào đi.</p><p>Zane lẽ ra cũng hừ một tiếng, nhưng mà anh nghĩ là Ty chắc cũng không nói quá lên mấy. Chả có dấu hiệu gì cho thấy gốc gác của Ty là gì cả (dù Zane đã nhận ra là gã từng ở trong một nhánh nào đó của quân đội) nhưng đúng là trông gã có năng lực thật. Với một cơ thể cân đối. Cực kì cân đối. Zane nuốt nước bọt và bước vào trong, đẩy cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng mình, để lại những cảm xúc kì lạ ở lại bên ngoài hành lang và thu mình trở vào bên trong vỏ bọc chuyên nghiệp cho an toàn.</p><p>“Tôi chỉ nghĩ là chắc cậu muốn biết rằng tôi sẽ không về nhà kịp giờ giới nghiêm đâu,” anh nói, tay đút vào túi áo khoác.</p><p>“Tôi đéo phải quản lí của anh,” Ty càu nhàu, thả chiếc khăn tắm xuống rồi với tay lấy quần lót. Gã liếc nhìn Zane và khi thấy 2 tay anh để trong túi áo, người gã theo bản năng liền cứng lại.</p><p>Mắt Zane nheo lại, 2 tay anh chậm rãi rút ra khỏi túi áo, thả lỏng bên người. Cộng sự của anh bên trong có vẻ căng thẳng hơn vẻ ngoài của gã. “Tôi nhắc cậu nhớ lại cái câu ‘Anh đi với tôi, tôi không có ý định để mất thêm một đặc vụ nào nữa’ do chính cậu nói đấy nhé,” anh nói nhẹ nhàng, một lần nữa tự trách bản thân vì vừa muốn ngắm vừa muốn đưa tay ra sờ mó – trong khi đã được xem miễn phí rồi. Anh nén lại một tiếng thở dài. Dạo gần đây anh lúc nào cũng cư xử đúng mực quá mà. Có lẽ anh đã trở nên yếu đuối thật rồi, giống như Ty nói vậy. Suy nghĩ đó khiến anh cảm thấy hơi choáng.</p><p>“Anh làm gì trong thời gian rảnh của anh không phải chuyện của tôi,” Ty vừa nói vừa kéo quần lót lên, rồi dùng khăn tắm lau lại phần tay và vai vẫn còn ướt của mình. Chiếc khăn tắm lau lướt qua một hình xăm trên bắp tay phải của Ty, nhưng Zane đứng hơi xa để có thể nhìn ra được chi tiết, anh chỉ biết đó là khuôn mặt của một cái gì đó. Anh cố nén lại cảm giác muốn nheo mắt để nhìn cho rõ.</p><p>“Chúng ta có còn định cố gắng làm việc cùng nhau hay không đây, hay là cứ hẹn vài ngày gặp một lần để trao đổi thông tin?” Zane hỏi, giọng tỏ ra dễ chịu. “Tôi thà biết ngay bây giờ còn hơn phải lãng phí thời gian quý báu của mình.”</p><p>“Anh nghĩ là vụ này sẽ dễ dàng đối với một người thôi hả?” Ty hỏi lại trong khi tay với lấy quần jeans. Gã vừa mặc quần vừa quay người lại nhìn Zane. “Cũng ghê ha, nghĩ mình thông minh hơn kẻ sát nhân cơ đấy.”</p><p>“Cậu vẫn chưa diễn là cậu muốn tôi ở gần cậu đâu, thì cũng đừng có bắt đầu diễn lúc này.” Zane gắt.</p><p>“Tôi không có diễn. Và tôi không hề nói là tôi muốn anh ở gần tôi,” Ty đáp bình thản. “Tôi ẩn ý rằng tôi cần anh.”</p><p>“Ôi cảm ơn trời phật phù hộ, thật vinh hạnh cho tôi,” Zane dài giọng ra vẻ khó chịu. Ty không có vẻ gì là quan tâm nếu anh cư xử không chuyên nghiệp cả, thế nên Zane nắm lấy cơ hội thể hiện ngay. Tệ là Ty có vẻ như vẫn rất quyết tâm cư xử như một thằng khốn. Nếu không đang làm việc thì có khi họ đã hòa hợp với nhau hơn rồi. Cùng uống một chai whiskey chẳng hạn. Zane nghiến răng.</p><p>“Trông anh có vẻ căng thẳng thế,” Ty nhăn nhó nhận xét.</p><p>Zane không đề cập tới suy nghĩ vừa rồi của mình. “Cậu bảo cậu ẩn ý, chứ thực sự cậu cần gì?” anh hỏi lại thay vì trả lời câu nhận xét của Ty.</p><p>“Căng thẳng không sao đâu mà. Tôi cũng căng thẳng nè,” Ty nói với một cái nhún vai bất cần. “Anh định quay lại chỗ Federal Plaza* hả?” gã vừa hỏi Zane, vừa mặc lên người một chiếc áo thun đen với dòng chữ trắng <em>“TÔI ĐANG LÀM NỘI GIÁN”</em>.</p><p>Zane nhấp nháy mắt sau khi đọc dòng chữ đó, rồi chậm rãi lắc đầu. “Ừa, sao?”</p><p>“Lúc anh quay lại, anh ngó qua phòng tôi được không?” Ty vừa hỏi vừa ngồi xuống cạnh giường để đi tất vào, chả có vẻ gì là xấu hổ với yêu cầu đó cả.</p><p>“Cậu tính làm chuyện gì mà có khả năng sẽ không ở đây hả?”</p><p>“Mong là không,” Ty vừa nhăn nhó trả lời vừa xỏ chân vào đôi bốt cao bồi đã cũ của mình. “Cô nạn nhân là gái làng chơi kia làm việc ở cách đây vài con phố. Tôi định ra nói chuyện với mấy cô gái đứng ở đó coi sao.”</p><p>“Tôi nghĩ ra vài câu đáp lại nè.”</p><p>“Và tôi chắc là câu nào cũng hay ho hết á,” Ty châm biếm đáp lại, rồi đứng dậy vươn vai.</p><p>Zane cố tình không nhìn vào cơ thể cứng cáp đang duỗi ra trước mặt mình kia. “Cũng vài câu,” anh thừa nhận. “Cậu muốn tôi đi cùng không?”</p><p>Ty nhướng mày rồi nhìn Zane một lượt từ trên xuống dưới. Gã hắng giọng, liếm môi, tay vươn lên quá đầu rồi thả xuống bên người. “Anh đã từng, umm… thuê gái đứng đường bao giờ chưa vậy?” gã hỏi, mặt không chút cảm xúc.</p><p>“Rồi.” Vì cả lí do công việc lẫn cá nhân, nhưng điều đó không quan trọng. Zane nghiêng đầu nhìn mắt Ty mở to ra đầy ngạc nhiên. “Thế là có hay không đây? Mà đằng nào thì tôi cũng phải ăn cái đã.”</p><p>Ty nghiêng đầu, cân nhắc cẩn thận. Đây có thể là một cơ hội tốt để xem xem Zane xử lí một cuộc điều tra như thế nào, mà không gây tổn hại gì khác. “Ừa, được rồi,” gã cuối cùng cũng đồng ý, tay với lấy chiếc áo khoác canvas màu xanh quân đội của mình. Gã cầm nó lên ngắm, rồi nheo mắt nhìn sang Zane, quan sát trang phục anh đang mặc. “Ừa, được rồi,” gã làu bàu lại lần nữa, rồi ném cái áo khoác xuống rồi đi kiếm một chiếc áo khoác khác trong đống đồ của gã. Gã không muốn nhìn bọn họ như là anh em sinh đôi một tí nào.</p><p>Trong khi Zane đợi thì gã cởi chiếc áo thun ra, rồi cầm một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng lên. Trong khi thay đồ thì gã cảm thấy rất rõ vết sẹo nhỏ hình tròn ở lưng dưới, vẫn còn hồng và khá mới, trên làn da rám nắng của gã. Gã vừa liếc sang nhìn Zane vừa hắng giọng, rồi lại quay lại đối mặt với anh trong khi xỏ tay vào áo. Gã không chắc tại sao gã lại thấy ngại với việc Zane có thể nhìn thấy vết sẹo đó, nhưng mà ngại thì vẫn cứ ngại. Có lẽ bởi vì gã không phải là người duy nhất bị viên đạn đó xuyên qua.</p><p>Zane nhìn thấy vết sẹo đó, và nhận ra được nó là gì. Dù Zane gặp đủ may mắn để không bị bắn, anh cũng chả thiếu những vết sẹo khác, cả trong lẫn ngoài. Anh không bình luận gì và giả vờ như mình không thấy gì hết.</p><p>“Thế chúng ta đi ăn tối ở đâu đây, garçon*?” Ty vừa hỏi vừa cầm ví lên nhét vào sau túi quần.</p><p>Một lần nữa phải dời mắt ra khỏi cơ thể Ty, Zane phớt lờ cái biệt danh đó mà trả lời, “Morrison có giới thiệu cho tôi một nhà hàng nướng cách đây vài con phố. Do một gia đình làm chủ, công thức tự chế.”</p><p>“Mmm, đồ nướng New York à,” Ty châm biếm đáp, mũi nhăn lại. “Không đi đâu. Tôi cần… cá cơ.”</p><p>“Cá à.” Zane nhún vai. “Được rồi, chắc ta cũng kiếm được chỗ nào đó. Trừ khi cậu đã chọn được chỗ rồi?” Anh thật sự chả quan tâm lắm. Anh ăn gì cũng được. Mấy ly cocktails mới là thứ khiến anh gặp rắc rối cơ.</p><p>“Đi bộ đi,” Ty vừa gợi ý, vừa gắn bao súng lên cổ chân và kiểm tra để đảm bảo rằng súng dự phòng của mình đã lên đạn. Gã lôi khẩu súng trên vai ra kiểm tra luôn, rồi khoác chiếc áo khoác da đã sờn lên rồi thử cử động vai, nhíu mày.</p><p>“Dây đeo bị xoắn rồi,” Zane lên tiếng. Anh bước lại gần rồi luồn tay xuống bên dưới áo khoác của gã để chỉnh lại dây thẳng lại trên vai Ty. Ty không nói gì, chỉ quay đầu lại, nhướng mày nhìn Zane tiến tới sát để chỉnh đốn lại vũ khí cho mình.</p><p>Dĩ nhiên, Zane không phải là đồ ngu. Anh đã chứng kiến Ty căng người lại khi cảm nhận được một mối đe dọa nhỏ nào đó. Việc Zane không mời mà tiến tới sát như vậy không phải là do anh không hiểu chuyện, mà là anh muốn cộng sự mới của mình biết rằng anh không sợ gã. Rằng anh không hẳn là một kẻ chỉ biết lo chuyện ngoại giao bàn giấy như cái vẻ ngoài mà anh cố tình dựng lên kia.</p><p>Zane chỉnh lại dây đeo xong thì kéo áo khoác của Ty xuống để che lại. “Đi nào, tôi đói tới mức ăn hết được cả con cá voi luôn á,” anh lơ đãng lên tiếng, bên trong đã bắt đầu tự đấu tranh với bản thân rồi. Anh có thật sự là muốn gửi một thông điệp không? Hay là anh chỉ đang lợi dụng cơ hội để được sờ vào lớp cơ bắp cứng cáp mà anh nãy giờ chỉ được nhìn? Garrett ạ, vùng nguy hiểm đó nha.</p><p>Ty hắng giọng rồi yên lặng đi theo. Không có nhiều người dám bước tới gần gã, đụng vào người gã mà không được gã cho phép trước hoặc là cảnh báo trước. Hoặc là Zane thực sự đéo quan tâm – một điều trái ngược với phong thái và hành động của hắn – hoặc là hắn thật sự không biết Ty nguy hiểm tới mức nào. Lựa chọn thứ 3 mới là đáng sợ nhất: rằng hắn biết Ty có thể làm gì hắn nhưng hắn vẫn chả lo. Dù lí do có là gì đi chăng nữa, thì điều đó vẫn khiến cho Ty cảm thấy bị xáo trộn ít nhiều trong khi họ cùng nhau đi tìm chỗ ăn tối.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*tiếng Pháp, nghĩa là cậu bé, chàng trai trẻ. Ở đây là cà khịa vì Zane lớn tuổi hơn Ty khá nhiều</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khách sạn của họ ở cách khu Little Italy có 1 tới 2 con phố, và họ tìm được một nhà hàng ở đó khá dễ dàng, và có vẻ như Ty khá hài lòng với điều đó. Người phục vụ dẫn họ tới bàn của mình, và Zane đi theo nhưng mắt thì nhìn sang quầy bar mà cố nén một tiếng thở dài. Anh ngồi xuống bàn và ngay lập tức mở thực đơn ra.</p><p>Nhưng Ty thì mặc kệ thực đơn trước mặt, rồi quay ra cười tươi với cô nhân viên phục vụ bàn. Gã gọi bia Guinness cho mình cùng với món ăn tối, sử dụng mấy hình ảnh ẩn dụ khéo léo cùng với nụ cười dâm đãng, khiến cho cô nàng nhân viên phục vụ cứ khúc khích cười khi cổ rời đi.</p><p>Zane phớt lờ những hành vi có vẻ như là thói quen của gã cộng sự của mình. Anh ngồi tựa ra sau, nghĩ rằng lẽ ra họ nên cứ đi tìm một nhà hàng khác thì hơn. Một nơi mà có TV ấy. Chứ ở đây chả có gì làm ngoài việc ngồi nhìn nhau cả.</p><p>Trong khi anh ngồi đó, thì Ty nhàn rỗi ngồi quan sát những vị khách khác trong nhà hàng, để ý những chi tiết mà người bình thường không ai để ý. Những kĩ năng gã đc huấn luyện khiến gã quan sát thấy được những người nào có vẻ bồn chồn, người nào có vẻ như đang đợi ai đó, người nào mặc áo khoác quá khổ như là đang giấu vũ khí trong người, người nào trông có vẻ như không thuộc về nơi này. Danh sách cứ thế kéo dài. “Vậy rồi,” gã thở ra rồi nhìn lại về phía Zane. “Giờ sao?”</p><p>“Thay vì cái gì cơ?” Zane nói, ngả ghế ra sau. “Kế hoạch là do cậu lập ra mà, không nhớ hả?”</p><p>“Anh phá để lôi tôi đi ăn tối còn gì,” Ty vừa chỉ ra thì cô nhân viên phục vụ nhỏ nhắn quay lại và đặt đồ uống của Ty lên bàn. “Cảm ơn nha cưng,” gã dài giọng trong khi cổ quay đi. Gã uống một ngụm to thẳng từ chai, rồi vừa nhìn xung quanh vừa úp bàn tay lên miệng chai rồi dốc ngược chai bia xuống. Gã dùng chỗ bia trên tay vỗ vỗ lên người như thể chai bia đó là nước hoa vậy, rồi vừa uống vài ngụm vừa bôi bia lên cổ và ngực rồi xoa xoa tay và úp lên mặt.</p><p>Zane chỉ ngồi đó nhìn, khuấy chanh vào trong chén trà của mình, rồi lắc đầu. “Đúng là phí bia ngon mà. Cậu lẽ ra nên gọi cái gì dở dở kiểu Bud Light ấy.”</p><p>“Nhìn tôi giống người uống Bud Light hả?” Ty cười chế nhạo, rồi nốc hết chỗ bia còn lại. Gã giơ tay lên để gọi cô phục vụ quay lại.</p><p>“Cậu nghĩ mấy cô gái đứng đường sẽ phân biệt được á?”</p><p>“Anh đánh giá thấp khả năng của họ rồi,” Ty vừa cười vừa ngả người ra sau, hai tay vươn lên quá đầu. Cô phục vụ tiến tới và Ty mỉm cười với cổ. “Cưng mang cho anh bạn phiền toái của anh đây một chai Bud Light được không?”</p><p>Cô phục vụ nén lại một tiếng cười nhẹ và gật đầu với Zane trước khi quay người đi. “Không,” Zane lên tiếng chắc nịch, giọng sắc lạnh. “Không cần đâu.”</p><p>Cổ quay lại và nhướng mày lên như hỏi là mấy người muốn cl gì. Môi Ty cong lên rồi gã mỉm cười, lắc đầu nhẹ rồi ra hiệu cho cô phục vụ là cứ mang ra đi.</p><p>“Anh bạn phiền toái của cậu không muốn uống bia, Grady ạ,” Zane gằn giọng.</p><p>“Có phải để uống đâu,” Ty đáp với một nụ cười nhẹ.</p><p>Zane thả lỏng người ra một chút, nhưng vẫn nhíu mày. “Chứ cậu định làm gì?” anh nghi ngờ hỏi. Ty chỉ đơn giản tự vẫy tay về phía mình thay cho câu trả lời. Zane đảo mắt trước khi anh kịp ngăn bản thân lại, ước gì Ty đợi tới lúc ăn tối xong xuôi đã rồi hẵng “làm mới bản thân.” Đi cùng với cậu ta đã đủ tệ rồi chứ đừng nói là phải ngửi cái mùi đó suốt bữa tối nữa.</p><p>Cô phục vụ đưa chai bia tới và cười gợi tình với Ty khi đi ngang qua. Zane đăm chiêu nhìn cổ, tự hỏi xem liệu Ty có thật sự có duyên đến vậy hay cậu ta chỉ đơn giản là đẹp trai nên làm gì cũng được người ta thích. Mà dù lí do là gì đi chăng nữa thì cũng đã làm Zane khó chịu rồi.</p><p>Ty đẩy chai bia qua bàn, vẫy vẫy tay. “Anh muốn thì đợi tới sau khi ăn xong cũng được,” gã đề nghị.</p><p>Zane nheo mắt lại nhìn Ty, rồi nhìn cái chai, rồi nhìn trở lại Ty. “Đéo có cái mùa xuân ấy đâu. Một người có mùi say nồng nặc là đủ lắm rồi.”</p><p>Ty nhún vai. Làm gì có chuyện anh ta đi cùng gã mà không nhập vai tử tế được. Còn việc anh ta có tự nguyện hay không thì Ty chả quan tâm. Có khi đổ bia lên người anh ta cũng vui đấy chứ, Ty vừa nghĩ vừa cười.</p><p>“Thế,” gã liếc mắt nhìn Zane rồi tì cùi chỏ lên bàn. “Kể tôi nghe về mấy cô gái bán hoa của anh nào. Nhìn anh không giống kiểu người đó lắm,” vừa nói gã vừa cố tình nhìn thẳng vào chiếc nhẫn cưới trên ngón tay Zane.</p><p>Zane dùng hết ý chí của mình để ngó lơ chai bia. “Thế kiểu của tôi là gì?” anh hỏi cộc lốc, bàn tay trái nắm lại rồi bỏ ra khỏi tầm nhìn của Ty, giấu chiếc nhẫn đi. Anh tự hỏi liệu Ty có thể nghĩ ra bao nhiêu câu sỉ nhục mới nữa. Có vẻ như đối với gã ta đây thật sự là một trò chơi, và điều đó càng khiến cho Zane gặp khó khăn trong việc duy trì được vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng của mình.</p><p>Ty hừ một tiếng đáp trả. “Ừa, được rồi,” gã thích thú đáp. “Chắc là phải được trả tiền thì người ta mới chịu đựng nổi anh.”</p><p>Bỏ qua câu cà khịa, vì có nhiều lí do hơn là sự thật ở đằng sau đó, Zane chọc lại. “Tôi chắc là cậu có cả một bộ hồ sơ được chuẩn bị rất chi tiết sẵn sàng để ném ra đây nhằm chứng tỏ tôi thua kém như thế nào rồi ấy chứ.”</p><p>Lông mày Ty nhướng lên, rồi gã rướn về phía trước. “Anh đọc hồ sơ của tôi rồi hả?” gã tò mò hỏi.</p><p>“Vào lúc nào trong khi chúng ta ở cạnh nhau gần như suốt 36 tiếng qua?” Zane mỉa mai hỏi lại. “Không có nghĩa là tôi chưa nghĩ đến việc yêu cầu hồ sơ của cậu.”</p><p>Ty nheo mắt lại, rồi lại bỏ qua, coi như là tình cờ. “Hồ sơ về anh à?” gã dài giọng, khóe môi nhếch lên.</p><p>“Bất kể việc cậu kiên quyết cư xử như một thằng khốn, cậu rõ ràng là có học và được đào tạo bài bản,” Zane nói, dựa vào những thông tin và manh mối anh thu thập được từ Ty để đưa ra suy đoán. Cũng là một kiểu phân tích số liệu. “Thế nên là tôi cá rằng cậu đã đánh giá độ nguy hiểm, trình độ học vấn, quan sát những điểm mạnh điểm yếu… ừ. Một hồ sơ đó.”</p><p>“Lý lẽ của anh đúng là không cãi được mà,” Ty khen ngợi, miệng vẫn cười. “Tôi có đó,” gã trả lời với một cái gật đầu chắc nịch. “Tôi vẫn đang đợi anh thay đổi hồ sơ đó đó.”</p><p>Mọi hứng thú của Zane về cuộc đối thoại này tắt ngúm, cũng như mọi ánh sáng trong đôi mắt tối màu của anh, trong khi gương mặt của anh nghiêm nghị trở lại. Người ta bao giờ cũng muốn anh phải thay đổi. “Cậu tốt bụng ghê,” anh nói ngắn gon.</p><p>Ty nhún vai. “Anh muốn tôi tiếp tục coi anh là đồ hèn chỉ biết ngồi sau bàn giấy thì tôi cũng chả sao. Nhưng đừng có nói là tôi không cho anh cơ hội đó,” gã vừa cảnh báo vừa ngả người tựa ra sau ghế, rồi mắt liếc sang bên phải khi cảm thấy có ai đó chuyển động hơi vội vàng ở trong tầm mắt mình. Gã im lặng quan sát họ một lúc, cơ thể gã đột nhiên căng lên.</p><p>“Chả có gì tôi làm mà sẽ thay đổi được ý kiến của cậu cả,” Zane chua chat nói, còn chả để ý tới sự thay đổi trong phong thái của Ty. “Mà cũng chả sai lệch nhiều.” Giọng anh trở nên đắng thấy rõ, và Zane uống một ngụm trà chanh lớn để nén cảm giác khó chịu trong người xuống.</p><p>“À, tôi thấy là quá khứ chuẩn bị trồi lên rồi,” Ty vừa đáp vừa chỉ vào Zane, thôi không để ý tới những thực khách khác trong quán nữa. “Lại thêm một thứ nữa tôi không muốn bàn tới đó.”</p><p>“Đằng nào tôi cũng chả muốn nghe than thở đâu,” Zane gắt.</p><p>Ty phá lên cười vui vẻ rồi gật đầu. “Thế tốt hơn đấy,” gã hài lòng nói.</p><p>Mũi Zane nhăn lại trong khi anh cố nén cơn giận xuống. Có cái gì đó ở Ty mà khiến cho những thứ anh muốn chôn giấu đi lại trồi lên. Chắc chắn là mọi thứ sẽ chỉ dẫn tới thảm họa mà thôi. “Có 4,” anh lầm bầm trước khi kịp suy nghĩ lại.</p><p>“4 gì cơ?” Ty hỏi, rõ ràng là không hiểu.</p><p>Zane khó chịu hắng giọng, mắt thì liếc nhìn xung quanh. “Gái bán hoa,” anh nghiến răng nói.</p><p>“Cùng một lúc luôn á?” Ty hỏi, mắt mở to ra vẻ ngây thơ nhưng có vẻ là đang giễu cợt.</p><p>“Không phải cả 4,” Zane thì thầm.</p><p>“Buồn thế,” Ty dài giọng, khóe môi nhếch lên. “Tại sao không?”</p><p>Zane nén một tiếng thở dài. “Một người đang bận tiếp khách ở cái giường bên cạnh,” anh vừa nói vừa giơ ly nước của mình lên để gọi thêm. Đêm hôm đó đúng thật là một đêm khó quên – ít ra là những gì anh nhớ được.</p><p>“Cũng tình thú gớm,” Ty dài giọng. “Nhưng ý tôi là tại sao lại là gái bán hoa,” gã sửa lại với một nụ cười ma mãnh. “Ăn bánh trả tiền thường có nghĩa là anh làm vậy để giải tỏa bực dọc chứ chả phải thích thú gì."</p><p>"Hoặc là do say quá chả biết trời đất gì nữa,” Zane chỉ ra, miệng nhấp thêm một ngụm trà.</p><p>Ty nhướng mày, đầu nghiêng lại ra vẻ hứng thú. “Anh nghiện rượu hả?” gã hỏi thẳng.</p><p>Môi Zane nhếch lên, vừa tỏ vẻ thú vị vừa nhăn nhó, rồi anh uống một ngụm trà thay cho câu trả lời.</p><p>“Chà, thế lỡ phải đấu súng thì sẽ hay ho lắm đây,” Ty dài giọng mỉa mai. “Xin lỗi, tôi nhắm vào thằng ở giữa cơ!” gã nhỏ giọng kêu lên, tay thì giơ ra và vẫy vẫy trước mặt anh, bắt chước một kẻ mắt quáng gà đang cố nhắm bắn.</p><p>Mắt Zane hoàn toàn phẳng lặng, chả có tí cảm xúc nào. “Tôi không uống nữa,” anh nói sau một lúc im lặng khá lâu.</p><p>“Tức là?” Ty chậm rãi chọc. “Gì, anh là một kẻ nghiện rượu đang hồi phục hả?” gã hỏi với giọng mỉa mai thấy rõ.</p><p>Zane cố gắng lắm mới nén lại được mong muốn giết người đang trỗi dậy trong mình, mắt anh nheo lại và bắt đầu long lên vì giận dữ. Lẽ ra anh phải biết rằng Ty sẽ chả thèm tôn trọng cả những chuyện như này. “Người nghiện rượu không có hồi phục đâu,” anh gằn giọng rồi đứng dậy, đẩy ghế ra sau. “Tí nữa tôi quay lại,” anh lầm bầm, hướng về phía cửa chính.</p><p>“Tôi biết điều đó,” Ty không đứng dậy, chỉ gọi với theo. “Bên An ninh mạng chắc không có máy phiên dịch cà khịa hay sao ý,” gã tự lầm bầm, đảo mắt.</p><p>Zane nghe nhưng anh quá tức giận để quay lại. Anh cần phải bình tĩnh lại nếu không anh sẽ đánh mất khả năng kiểm soát bản thân mà anh đã tôi luyện bao lâu nay. Anh đẩy cửa mở ra rồi bước ra ngoài vỉa hè, bước đi vài mét, rồi rút ra một bao thuốc lá, đốt điếu thuốc lên, ngắm nhìn dòng người qua lại trong khi bản thân hạ hỏa.</p><p>Bị bỏ lại trong nhà hàng và bị một số thực khách khác tò mò dòm ngó, nhưng Ty chỉ nhún vai rồi cầm bánh mì lên gặm. Chi tiết nghiện rượu này không phù hợp tí nào với hồ sơ mà gã đã dựng lên trong đầu về cộng sự mới của mình. Sau đêm nay gã cần phải xem xét lại mới được.</p><p>Sau khi chậm rãi hút xong điếu thuốc, Zane tắt đầu thuốc đi rồi ném vào trong sọt rác ở bên ngoài nhà hàng rồi mới quay trở vào. Salad đã được đặt lên bàn rồi, nên anh ngồi xuống và bắt đầu ăn mà không nói một lời nào.</p><p>“Khá là nóng tính nhỉ?” Ty vừa nhai vừa chào. “Bước ra ngoài như thế là ý hay đó”, gã bình luận. Vốn bản thân gã cũng khá là nổi tiếng vì những lúc nóng giận tới mức phát nổ rồi.</p><p>Zane gằn một tiếng trả lời, vừa ăn vài miếng salad vừa quyết định xem có muốn trả lời hay không. “Phải học thôi,” anh cuối cùng cũng nói khi đang gặm bánh mì.</p><p>“Anh từng là cảnh sát à?” Ty hỏi lại, đầu óc vừa suy luận còn miệng thì vẫn nhai.</p><p>“Giờ muốn chơi trò 20 câu hỏi à?” Zane hỏi. “Không. Tôi chưa từng là cảnh sát bao giờ hết.”</p><p>“Tôi hỏi vì cảnh sát ở các thành phố lớn thường hay có vấn đề với rượu bia và những cơn nóng giận,” Ty nói. “Và tôi cho rằng chuyện của anh bắt đầu và kết thúc từ trước khi anh vào Cục, nếu không thì anh đã chả ở lại Cục. Quân đội à?” gã hỏi với giọng nghi ngờ.</p><p>Zane không nén nổi một nụ cười nhẹ, anh ngước lên và thấy được đầu óc gã kia đang quay mòng mòng thấy rõ.</p><p>“Không phải quân đội. Cho cậu 2 lần đoán nữa.”</p><p>“Hay nhỉ, tôi cứ nghĩ là anh ở trong Không quân cơ,” Ty vừa dài giọng vừa lắc đầu, khóe môi nhếch lên.</p><p>Zane phá lên cười lớn trước khi anh kịp nén lại.</p><p>“Thật không may, cái hình ảnh thanh niên nghiêm túc này tôi mới gây dựng gần đây thôi. Cũng mừng là đủ sức thuyết phục tới thế,” anh nói, không hẳn là vui vẻ gì lắm. Anh vẫn đang thèm một cốc bia, và đôi tay cũng như cổ họng ngứa ngáy của anh có vẻ như ngày càng tệ hơn. “Cậu thì dĩ nhiên là gốc quân đội rồi.”</p><p>“Trinh sát Thủy quân Lục chiến,” Ty tiết lộ, mắt ngước lên nhìn Zane dù đầu không ngẩng lên, tay đang đưa nĩa lên miệng dừng lại, miệng mỉm cười.</p><p>Vai Zane cứng lại. Vậy ra Ty là một chiến binh được huấn luyện cực tinh nhuệ, được đào tào để đương đầu với những môi trường khắc nghiệt nhất. Ở đó nhưng vẫn vô hình. Ở đó và trở nên nguy hiểm chết người. Biết được điều này khiến Zane lạnh cả sống lưng. “Có lý,” anh nói, giọng hơi căng thẳng. “Một người mà không chịu phục tùng cấp trên tới mức như cậu, rõ ràng là trong quá khứ đã từng hoàn toàn ngược lại,” anh quan sát. Zane đẩy bát salad ra, nghiêm túc tính đến chuyện hút thêm điếu thuốc nữa.</p><p>Ty hừ một tiếng, rồi lắc đầu như kiểu có gì hay ho lắm. “Không phục tùng cấp trên,” gã vừa lặp lại vừa cười khúc khích.</p><p>Zane ngẩng lên, vốn đã chấp nhận rằng sẽ luôn bị sỉ nhục rồi. Cách Ty xử sự đây mà. “Gì?”</p><p>“Nếu tôi thật sự gây rắc rối nhiều như vậy, anh có nghĩ là họ còn giữ tôi lại không?” Ty tò mò hỏi. “Ý tôi là, tôi biết tôi giỏi, nhưng tôi chả giỏi đến mức đó.”</p><p>Zane chả cần phải suy nghĩ câu trả lời luôn. “Không đúng. Điều đó có nghĩa là cậu giỏi tới mức cậu có thể bất trị một cách thoải mái mà vẫn được cho qua. Chúng ta đều biết rằng có sự khác nhau giữa việc gây họa khi làm nhiệm vụ và việc cư xử như một thằng khốn trong văn phòng.”</p><p>“Ừ cái đó thì đúng,” Ty cười nhăn nhở đồng tình. “Đồ khốn ạ.”</p><p>“Cậu nói thì tôi sẽ coi đó như một lời khen.”</p><p>Ty nhún vai, tiếp tục vui vẻ ăn salad. Có vẻ như Zane đánh giá cao khả năng của gã hơn là gã đối với Zane. Mà theo những gì Ty biết được thì cũng đúng thôi. Không lâu sau đó thì món chính được mang ra, và Ty nháy mắt với cô phục vụ như để cảm ơn cổ. “Thế anh đã làm gì mà để thành chuyện?” gã cuối cùng cũng hỏi Zane.</p><p>Zane biết Ty đang hỏi điều gì. Môi anh khẽ nhếch lên.</p><p>“Mấy cô gái bán hoa đó thật ra là tay trong.”</p><p>“Vậy hả?” Ty hỏi, giọng gã nghe giống như là một phụ huynh đang kiên nhẫn nghe con mình nói chuyện vậy.</p><p>Máu điên lại nổi lên, thật sự cũng mất công lắm mới nén xuống được. “Tôi đếch cần nghe linh mục nói chuyện đâu nhé. Cậu muốn nghe không? Vì nếu cậu chỉ đang giỡn với tôi thì tôi im cho cậu vui,” Zane gầm lên.</p><p>“Nóng tính quá,” Ty vẫy vẫy chiếc nĩa trước mặt Zane. “Mà tay trong của tội phạm an ninh mạng kiểu gì  mà lại là gái bán hoa?” gã đột ngột chuyển hướng câu hỏi.</p><p>“Tôi có phải là chỉ làm bên An ninh mạng suốt đâu,” Zane gằn giọng.</p><p>“Huh,” Ty bình luận, chả mảy may quan tâm. “Anh đụ cả tay trong luôn à?”</p><p>Zane nhún một bên vai. Gã Ty này có điểm gì mà khiến anh muốn ném hết nghị lực với kiên nhẫn ra chuồng gà thế nhỉ?</p><p>Ty huýt sáo nhẹ một tiếng, lắc đầu. “Thảo nào anh bị giáng chức là phải.”</p><p>Zane ném cho gã một cái nhìn bực bội. “Lúc người ta quyết định xích cậu lại chắc cậu không nghĩ là bị xích mẹ vào mỏ neo luôn nhỉ?” anh châm chọc hỏi.</p><p>“Thú thật là tôi nghĩ là sẽ bị ném cho một cái đe thợ rèn cùng với thư báo thôi việc luôn cơ,” Ty thú nhận.</p><p>Hơi ngạc nhiên bởi sự thật thà này, Zane ngả người ra sau, đợi tới khi cô phục vụ rót đầy trở lại bình trà của anh rồi đi khuất đã. “Thế cậu làm gì mà chọc cho họ điên lên thế?”</p><p>Ty nhăn mặt, miệng nhấp một ngụm nước rồi nhún vai. “Vẫn đang là thông tin mật,” gã thật thà thừa nhận.</p><p>“Chậc.” ‘Vẫn là thông tin mật’ thường có nghĩa là mọi chuyện nổ tan tành, rồi còn nổ thêm vài cú nữa. “Vậy là vừa gạch, vừa đe thợ rèn, rồi cả thuốc nổ nữa.”</p><p>“Thuốc nổ trên đầu anh ý,” Ty lầm bầm. Gã ngả người ra sau rồi nghiêng đầu, thở dài thành tiếng. “Tôi phụ trách cả cái chiến dịch đó,” gã giải thích, hoàn toàn chả thấy xấu hổ gì về việc mà gã biết là lẽ ra đã khiến gã bị đuổi việc… thậm chí là có khả năng bị tống vào tù luôn rồi. “Bọn tôi đốt cháy vài giai đoạn và phớt lờ một số quy định; rồi sau đó mọi chuyện tan tành mây khói cả.”</p><p>“Từ những gì tôi biết về cậu thì lẽ ra đã phải thành công rồi, đúng không?” Zane hỏi trong khi đồ ăn vẫn đang được mang ra. “Mọi chuyện lẽ ra đã thật sự xứng đáng.”</p><p>“Ừ,” Ty trả lời ngắn gọn. “Nếu thành công thì cũng đáng lắm.”</p><p>Zane nhướng mày lên, quan sát gã một lúc. “Vậy thì có chuyện gì hỏng vậy?”</p><p>Ty ngẩng đầu lên nghiêm túc nhìn thẳng vào anh, đôi mắt lục vàng của gã ánh lên một tia giận dữ khi nhớ lại. “Thông tin mật,” gã cuối cùng cũng lầm bầm rồi lại cúi gằm mặt xuống.</p><p>Sự nóng nảy ẩn đằng sau giọng Ty và tia lửa lóe lên trong mắt gã đã làm gã lộ tẩy rồi. “Có vẻ như cậu cũng có vấn đề riêng với việc kiểm soát cơn giận nhỉ.”</p><p>“Chỉ khi nào tôi tứk thôi,” Ty đáp, khóe môi nhếch lên đầy gượng gạo.</p><p>Zane khịt mũi một tiếng, rồi lắc đầu nhẹ. “Ừ, chiếm khoảng 75% tổng thời gian thôi nhỉ?” anh hỏi nghiêm túc.</p><p>“Tôi dễ tính lắm nha,” Ty hừ nhẹ, đầu nghiêng lại ra vẻ ngoan ngoãn. “Mm hmm,” vừa ngâm nga gã vừa chọc chọc đồ ăn của mình ra vẻ hài lòng lắm.</p><p>Zane lắc đầu, cố nén lại âm thanh nghe giống như tiếng cười khúc khích. “Đầu óc cậu đúng là không bình thường đâu Grady ạ. Tôi có ý tôn trọng nhất có thể đấy nhé.”</p><p>“Cái quái gì?” Ty đáp lại, tay vẫy vẫy.</p><p>“Dễ tính cái loz què. Cậu cố tình tìm đủ mọi cách để khiến cuộc sống những người xung quanh thêm khổ sở. Nhưng giờ thì tôi tự hỏi là vì cậu thích thế hay là vì cậu thật sự không quan tâm tới gì khác ngoài công việc nữa.” Anh đã từng thấy điều đó rồi. Đéo gì, Zane thậm chí từng trải nghiệm chính điều đó rồi.</p><p>“Chuyện đó quan trọng không?”</p><p>Zane hạ nĩa xuống rồi nhìn sang phía bên kia bàn, mắt anh như đang tập trung vào cái gì đó ở đằng sau vai Ty. “Tôi từng nghĩ là không,” anh thừa nhận.</p><p>Ty quan sát anh, lông mày một bên nhướng lên. “Rồi sau đó?” gã mở lời bằng một cái vẫy tay.</p><p>Đôi mắt sẫm màu tập trung trở lại vào khuôn mặt Ty. “Bị dọa thiến, đuổi việc, thêm cả ngồi tù lâu dài nữa khiến cho tôi phải suy nghĩ lại,” Zane nói thêm.</p><p>“Ừ thì, anh chơi với gái bán hoa thì anh sẽ trải nghiệm những thứ quái lạ thôi,” Ty nói mà mặt hoàn toàn nghiêm túc.</p><p>Khóe môi Zane khẽ nhếch lên. “Ai cũng có sở thích của riêng mình thôi,” anh đáp tỉnh bơ.</p><p>“Đó là chuyện của anh,” Ty nhún vai, tỏ ra vẻ hoàn toàn không muốn tiếp tục chuyện này nữa.</p><p>Zane quay trở lại ăn cho xong bữa tối. Ty không chỉ giỏi tìm ra luật lệ của trò chơi, gã chơi cũng giỏi nữa. Đối đáp với gã đúng là mệt thật, nhưng mà cũng có tí vui. Zane phải tự nhắc nhở bản thân rằng mối quan hệ ‘cộng sự’ này chắc sẽ chả kéo dài lâu, và anh phân vân không biết bản thân chả cảm thấy gì, hay tệ hơn là thất vọng. Có một khả năng mong manh rằng họ lẽ ra đã có thể là một cặp đáng phải dè chừng đấy. Nhưng rõ ràng là thái độ khinh khỉnh của Ty sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra.</p><p>Họ ngồi ăn trong yên lặng một lúc, và ngay sau khi gã ăn tối xong xuôi, Ty quẹt tay lên chiếc khăn ăn bằng vải rồi gật đầu với Zane. “Thế, nói tôi nghe về vụ án nào,” gã vào thẳng vấn đề luôn.</p><p>Não Zane ngay lập tức mở ra những dữ liệu đã thu thập được. “8 vụ án mạng, xảy ra tại những nơi khác nhau, chả có gì móc nối với nhau cả. Không có điểm chung giữa các nạn nhân, nguyên nhân tử vong, thời gian tử vong, hay là bất cứ phương pháp nào khác. Chỉ có những vật lưu niệm để lại tại hiện trường, mà chả có cái nào giống cái nào cả. Hắn rõ ràng là đang trêu ngươi chúng ta,” Zane nói một tràng, vừa nói vừa đẩy đĩa thức ăn đã hết của mình ra.</p><p>Ty nhắm mắt lại và gật đầu ra vẻ thiếu kiên nhẫn. “Có gì đáng chú ý không?” gã hỏi.</p><p>Zane chậm rãi khuấy trà, mắt có vẻ xa xăm trong khi đầu vẫn đang nghiên cứu dữ liệu. “Không có gì chắc chắn cả, nhưng tình trạng của các nạn nhân thật sự khiến tôi phải chú ý. Hắn sáng tạo ra phết. Chuyện đó khá là bất thường.”</p><p>“Bên cạnh mấy cái đồ lưu niệm, cái vụ nhuộm tóc khiến tôi khó chịu nhất,” Ty gật đầu đáp lại. “Tôi cảm thấy như kiểu lẽ ra tôi phải biết tại sao hắn lại làm vậy. Sao lại nhuộm một cô gái vốn tóc vàng tự nhiên thành tóc đen, rồi đem cô bạn cùng phòng vốn tóc tối màu ra nhuộm thành vàng hoe?”</p><p>“Có thể là hắn định hoán đổi họ cho nhau trước khi giết họ, nhưng họ đâu có bị hiếp dâm đâu,” Zane nói. “Tôi phải suy nghĩ thêm đã. Nghiên cứu mấy chi tiết nữa.”</p><p>“Thì anh đang làm vậy còn gì, đồ thiên tài,” Ty hừ một tiếng.</p><p>“Không, giờ tôi chỉ đang lặp lại những gì đã biết thôi. Nghiên cứu chi tiết cần phải tập trung cao độ hơn và bớt bị phân tán hơn.” Zane cố tình nhìn lại.</p><p>Ty đảo mắt, ngả người ra sau ghế. “Anh muốn làm việc cùng nhau cơ mà,” gã nhắc lại.</p><p>“Tôi nói thế bao giờ?” Zane nhỏ giọng hỏi.</p><p>“Là do sự cầu xin thầm lặng trong mắt anh đó,” Ty cà khịa.</p><p>“Giờ sao hả Grady?” Zane hỏi, đột nhiên thấy mợt mỏi. “Quyết định luôn đi để còn bắt đầu làm việc. Cùng nhau hay không?”</p><p>Ty nhìn anh ra vẻ suy nghĩ, rồi chậm rãi mỉm cười. “Ừ thì, tới giờ tôi vẫn đang khá là thích anh đó,” gã trả lời.<br/>(tôi muốn gào lên là á cuối cùng cũng thích rồi nhưng tầm này thì Ty mở mồm câu nào cũng thấy cà khịa)</p><p>Zane quan sát nụ cười đó một lúc rồi đẩy ghế ra sau. “Sẵn sàng đi chưa?”</p><p>Ty với tay lấy chai bia Guiness đã hết và lon Bud Light nhét vào túi áo khoác. “Đi,” gã vui vẻ trả lời.</p><p>Nhíu mày nhìn mấy chai bia gã giấu trong người, Zane đứng dậy mở ví ra ném một tờ tiền lớn lên bàn. Anh đoán là tối nay có vẻ sẽ hay ho lắm đây. Ty tới giờ vẫn đang thích anh. Chà, mừng ghê tar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngay khi họ ra khỏi nhà hàng, Ty lấy chai bia ra rồi với tay ra nắm lấy khuỷu tay Zane, kéo anh dừng lại. Zane ngoái đầu lại, lông mày nhướng lên nhìn như để hỏi xem có chuyện gì. Ty giơ chai bia đầy lên lắc qua lắc lại, mùi bia thoang thoảng trong tiết trời đêm lạnh giá.</p><p>Zane nhấp nháy mắt, rồi ngẩng ngay đầu lên. “Đéo có cái mùa xuân ấy đâu.”</p><p>“Anh mà không làm là tôi làm đó,” Ty nói chắc nịch.</p><p>Zane bặm môi lại, cố nén cơn giận đang muốn bốc lên. Rõ ràng là Ty không chỉ dọa suông. “Đồ khốn,” anh lầm bầm, giật lấy chai bia từ tay Ty. Anh biết tại sao Ty lại muốn làm vậy; nếu trông họ giống cảnh sát thì đừng có hòng mà tiến lại gần mấy cô gái đó chứ đừng nói là hỏi chuyện. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là anh phải thích chuyện này một tẹo nào. Anh đổ bia ra tay rồi bôi lên áo, lên xung quan cổ, bên dưới cằm, những chỗ mà một gã say rượu hay làm đổ bia lên người. Xong rồi anh lau tay lên quần jeans, rồi anh bước tới thùng rác gần nhất ném chai bia vào đó, mạnh tới nỗi anh nghe thấy tiếng chai bia vỡ tan tành khi rơi xuống đáy thùng rác. “Đi.”</p><p>Ty sẽ không đời nào để anh ta biết được đâu, nhưng sự hy sinh đó khiến gã tôn trọng cộng sự của mình thêm một tẹo. Gã gật đầu rồi bước tới đi bên cạnh Zane, vừa đi vừa huýt sáo. Khi họ tới gần mấy cô gái đứng đường, gã bắt đầu cất giọng hát, từ ngữ thì líu ríu vào với nhau còn giọng hát thì lệch cả tông, tay thì vung vẩy chai bia đã hết một cách vui vẻ.</p><p>Sau khi qua tới 5 góc đường, Zane và Ty cuối cùng cũng tìm được một cô gái có quen nạn nhân thứ hai. Cũng mất vài tờ tiền để họ thuyết phục được cô ta nói chuyện với họ ở trong con hẻm nơi cổ thường làm việc, nhưng rồi cuối cùng họ đi ra mà chả biết gì hơn ngoài việc nạn nhân tới từ Oklahoma và từng phải chạy trốn khỏi gã chồng vũ phu.</p><p>“Có lý do gì mà cô ấy lại có ga trải giường đắt tiền ở nhà không?” Ty hỏi trong khi cô gái bán hoa liếc nhìn xung quanh đầy lo lắng.</p><p>“Cô ấy không kiếm được đủ tiền để mua nổi những thứ như thế đâu,” cô gái trả lời, giày đá qua đá lại trên vỉa hè. “Cô ấy còn gần như chả kiếm đủ tiền mà mua nổi thức ăn cho mình ấy chứ,” cô gái nhún vai nói thêm.</p><p>Ty chỉ gật đầu rồi cẩn thận nhìn cô gái kia từ trên xuống dưới. Cổ nhìn lại gã với vẻ đầy thách thức, như kiểu đang nghĩ rằng chắc gã cũng đang xem xét có nên sử dụng dịch vụ của cổ hay không. Nhưng thay vào đó, gã thò tay vào túi quần sau rút ra thêm 3 tờ tiền nữa đưa cho cổ. “Đủ cho cô nghỉ làm vài hôm nhỉ? Thế an toàn hơn đó,” gã làu bàu rồi quay người bước ra khỏi con hẻm.</p><p>Zane cũng lặng lẽ quay người đi trong khi cô gái chỉ biết im lặng nhìn số tiền đang cầm trên tay. Anh đi theo Ty, vừa đi vừa đốt một điếu thuốc vào kéo cổ áo khoác lên khi gió trở mạnh. Gió chỉ làm cho anh khó ở hơn thôi, vì giờ mùi bia trên áo bị gió thổi thẳng vào mặt anh.</p><p>Anh tí nữa là đâm sầm vào Ty khi gã đứng khựng lại, quan sát một cặp đôi đang chậm rãi đi bộ trên vỉa hè, mặt họ càng trở nên nhăn nhó khi họ tiến lại gần gã.</p><p>“Tìm người tình à cưng?” người phụ nữ hỏi Ty. Người đàn ông đi cùng cô ta khịt mũi rồi lắc đầu, vừa nhìn sang hướng khác vừa thở dài.</p><p>“Trông cô có vẻ hơi nghiêm túc để chào khách đó,” Ty nhăn nhó đáp lại. Người phụ nữ nhếch mép rồi gật đầu, mái tóc vàng hất qua vai. “Bọn họ đi theo ta nãy giờ đó,” Ty vừa lầm bầm vừa quay sang Zane cười nhạo.</p><p>Zane nhăn mặt, tâm trạng của anh lại càng trở nên tệ hơn nữa khi lại có thêm thứ khiến anh khó chịu. Lẽ ra anh phải biết là Cục sẽ đi kiếm họ khi họ không xuất hiện ở khách sạn mà họ đã được phân chứ nhỉ. Cảm thấy phiền toái, anh quay mặt sang một bên, canh chừng khu vực xung quanh, để cho Ty nói chuyện với mấy kẻ mới đến.</p><p>“Đặc vụ Marian Sears,” người phụ nữ vừa tự giới thiệu bản thân, vừa giơ phù hiệu ra cho họ xem. Ty nhanh chóng giơ tay ra giật lấy, nhân tiện nắm luôn lấy cánh tay người phụ nữ và hơi mạnh bạo kéo cô ta ra xa khỏi con hẻm. “Còn kia là Đặc vụ Gary Ross,” người phụ nữ nói tiếp, chả ảnh hưởng gì bởi hành động thô lỗ và hơi có phần mạnh bạo kia cả.</p><p>“Cô có biết là ở đây cô nổi bật như thế nào không hả?” Ty hỏi người phụ nữ như thể đây là một cuộc nói chuyện bình thường vậy, chả thèm để tâm tới lời giới thiệu. “Hoặc là tôi đã ghét 2 người nhiều thế nào rồi không?”</p><p>“Ôi tôi cảm thấy bị tổn thương quá, tổn thương sâu sắc lắm luôn,” Ross vừa đi theo vừa lầm bầm.</p><p>Sears gỡ tay mình ra khỏi tay Ty, rồi quay ra đối mặt với gã. “Tụi tôi hiểu rằng trong một số tình huống thì cần giữ bí mật, đặc vụ Grady ạ,” cô nói với giọng hơi bực. “Nhưng khi mà những thành viên mới trong một vụ án mà đã khiến 2 đặc vụ khác bỏ mạng dưới tay một kẻ sát nhân hàng loạt lại không xuất hiện ở nơi mà lẽ ra họ phải có mặt, tụi tôi sẽ cảm thấy lo lắng đó.”</p><p>“Để lần sau tôi bảo mẹ viết cho tờ giấy nhắn để lại,” Ty dài giọng. Người phụ nữ nheo mắt nhìn gã.</p><p>“2 người đang làm việc không có trong lệnh từ cấp trên đó,” Ross cười nhạo, đáp lại những lời chào hỏi thô lỗ mà họ nhận được.</p><p>“Nhiệm vụ của các anh không có bao gồm việc đi làm nhiệm vụ chìm với mấy cô gái bán hoa,” Sears thêm vào.”</p><p>“Đó là nếu như mấy người đang thật sự điều tra vụ án ở đây đó,” Ross vừa lầm bầm vừa nhìn về phía con hẻm, rồi lắc đầu ra vẻ ghê tởm.</p><p>Sears nhìn sang cộng sự của mình với vẻ không hài lòng rõ rệt. Ross nhún vai rồi nhìn ra sau Ty để trách móc Zane.</p><p>“Say rượu ở nơi công cộng cơ à?” Ross gắt với anh. “Tôi đứng đây mà cũng ngửi thấy mùi bia trên người anh đó.”</p><p>“Giỏi thì bắt tôi đi,” Zane gầm lên.</p><p>“Đồ khôn lỏi,” Ross lầm bầm.</p><p>“Tụi tôi điều tra vụ này cùng với mấy người, chứ không phải là dưới quyền mấy người nhé,” Ty cằn nhằn với cả 2, tia hài hước dễ chịu trong mắt gã đã hoàn toàn tắt ngúm. “Đừng có mà đi theo bám đuôi tụi tôi trong khi mấy người rõ ràng là có những thứ quan trọng hơn cần phải làm. Mấy người cần tụi tôi thì gọi mẹ vào di động ấy.”</p><p>“Có danh thiếp không?” Sears mỉm cười nhẹ, hoàn toàn chả tỏ ra sợ sệt gì trước thái độ của Ty.</p><p>Môi Ty lại hơi nhếch lên ra vẻ thích thú, gã đưa tay ra cầm lấy tay cô. Tay còn lại của gã thò vào trong túi áo, rút ra một cây bút trong khi Ross nhảy dựng lên giận dữ. Ty mặc kệ hắn, và vẫn nắm tay của người phụ nữ trong tay mình, gã viết một dãy số lên lòng bàn tay cô rồi chậm rãi đút cây bút trở lại vào túi mà vẫn không buông tay cô ra.</p><p>Cô nhếch mép với gã, mắt nhìn gã một lượt từ trên xuống dưới, ánh mắt để lộ ra một sự hứng thú, trước khi cô rút tay ra khỏi tay gã rồi nắm lấy cánh tay cộng sự của mình và kéo hắn đi trong khi Ty đứng đó nhếch mép nhìn theo họ.</p><p>Zane bước vài bước tới đứng bên cạnh Ty, mắt dõi theo họ, người sôi sùng sục. “Bọn họ sẽ gây rắc rối đấy,” anh lầm bầm.</p><p>“Không đâu,” Ty cười nhăn nhở, mắt vẫn nhìn họ bước đi. Tay Ross giờ thì nắm chặt lấy cùi chỏ Sears thay vì ngược lại như lúc nãy, ngăn không cho cô ngoái lại nhìn trong khi hắn vẫn đang nói một thôi một hồi về quấy rối tình dục. “Bọn họ chả coi ta ra gì, mà đó cũng chính là điều chúng ta muốn. Bọn họ sẽ muốn tự mình điều tra vụ án mà không thông báo gì cho chúng ta hết. Với cả, thấy hắn ta thể hiện quyền sở hữu tới mức nào không? Hắn sẽ không để cho cô ta lại gần tụi mình nữa đâu,” Ty cười khúc khích, đầu hơi nghiêng lại nhìn theo hông của người phụ nữ đầy ngưỡng mộ.</p><p>Zane nhìn theo cô ta. “Không à? Cậu làm gì rồi? Sàm sỡ cổ hả?”</p><p>“Chắc về nhà tôi phải kiếm một cuốn catalog của Sears* mới được,” Ty dài giọng, miệng cười ranh mãnh.</p><p>“Khốn,” Zane lầm bầm. Anh thả điếu thuốc đã hút hết xuống đường bê tông rồi dùng gót giày dẫm tắt.</p><p>Ty thở dài, mắt nhìn xung quanh mấy góc phố vắng tanh. “Có vẻ như mấy con mồi của chúng ta lặn hết rồi.” Gã gầm gừ một tiếng khó chịu, rồi bắt đầu đi bộ ngược trở lại hướng mà họ xuất phát lúc nãy. “Anh có ngó qua báo cáo về tấm ga trải giường dùng để quấn thi thể nạn nhân không?”</p><p>“Sợi bông Ai Cập đã tẩy, 600 sợi / inch vuông, kích cỡ king size, loại phủ lên giường, cả New York chỉ có 2 chỗ bán: Bloomingdale và Henri Bendel. Giá bán lẻ là 450 đô. Không nhăn, không giãn, không rách, không có vết ố bẩn nào trừ vết máu, ngửi vẫn còn mùi nylon, khả năng cao là vừa được bóc ra thì đem dùng luôn,” Zane vừa nói vừa đốt thêm một điếu thuốc nữa.</p><p>“Có ai điều tra thêm theo hướng đó chưa?” Ty hỏi trước khi họ đi bộ băng qua đường.</p><p>“Để tôi gọi Morrison, bảo cậu ta bảo ai đó gọi cho mấy cửa hàng. Báo cáo chỉ nói là cả 2 cửa hàng đều không có hàng trong khoảng thời gian 5 ngày trước khi thi thể được phát hiện. Cuối tuần trước đó thì Bendel có một đợt khuyến mại vải,” anh nói. “Tôi chắc là chúng bán đắt như tôm tươi.”</p><p>“Tuyệt,” Ty than vãn. “Mai chúng ta ghé qua nói chuyện với ai đó coi sao. Có gì khác không? Trong vụ 2 cô gái bị nhuộm tóc thì ga trải giường có được thay không? Có trong báo cáo không?”</p><p>“Báo cáo vụ đó không nói gì tới ga trải giường cả.”</p><p>“Bà mẹ nó,” Ty lầm bầm. Phải có mối liên kết nào đó chứ. “Chúng ta phải tìm cho ra,” gã tự lẩm bẩm cho chính mình nghe.</p><p>Zane dừng lại đợi đèn đỏ, vẫn dần dần hút điếu thuốc. “Tôi vẫn muốn quay lại văn phòng.”</p><p>Ty nặng nề thở hắt ra. “Anh có hiểu tối nay chúng ta vừa làm gì không đấy?” gã nhẹ nhàng hỏi.</p><p>Zane nhìn sang gã, không chắc là có nên cảm thấy bị xúc phạm hay không, nhưng tự nhiên vẫn thấy khó chịu. Ty cũng nhìn sang, lông mày nhướng lên nghi vấn. “Nói tôi nghe coi,” Zane mở lời.</p><p>“Nếu Reilly và Sanchez bị giết bởi một kẻ từ chính bên trong, thì hắn có thể đã bám đuôi chúng ta rồi,” Ty nhỏ giọng giải thích. “Tôi muốn xem thử có nhận ra ai không.”</p><p>“Cậu tự dùng chính mình làm mồi nhử á?” Zane hỏi, không tin vào tai mình.</p><p>“Anh hoảng loạn chưa?” Ty háo hức hỏi. “Tôi đánh anh được không?”</p><p>Zane chỉ biết thở dài rồi quay mặt đi, không là anh cũng đáp lại một câu ăn thua đủ với gã mất.</p><p>Ty gằn một tiếng, giả bộ thất vọng. “Dù sao thì, nếu anh quay lại Federal Plaza thật, nhớ đảm bảo là anh không ở một mình, và nhớ canh chừng đằng sau. Tôi về ngủ đây,” gã thừa nhận.</p><p>“Tôi tự lo được cho mình,” Zane nói ngắn gọn. Anh nghiến răng khi nghe Ty khịt mũi, rồi họ vòng qua con phố về tới trước khách sạn. “Tôi thường sẵn sàng đi làm lúc 7h sáng,” Zane nói với Ty. “Cậu thì sao?”</p><p>“Đêm,” Ty vừa làu bàu vừa tiến về phía cửa chính. “Tôi gần đây hay làm việc ban đêm. Hiện tại tôi đã thức liên tục ba mươi mấy tiếng để chỉnh giờ giấc sinh hoạt rồi, nên tôi cũng không chắc nữa.”</p><p>Zane gật đầu, tay thì dụi điếu thuốc vào bức tường gạch rồi ném vào cái gạt tàn ở ngay ngoài cửa. “Thế sáng mai khi nào cậu sẵn sàng đi cứ qua đập cửa phòng tôi. Tôi đợi cũng không sao, tôi có nhiều thứ để làm lắm.” Nói rồi anh tiến về phía garage đỗ xe, 2 tay đút vào túi áo khoác.</p><p>Ty chỉ gằn một tiếng đáp lại rồi họ ai đi đường nấy.</p><p>Zane dừng lại, quay người nhìn Ty bước vài mét vào bên trong khách sạn. Vừa ngẫm nghĩ về câu đố mang tên Ty Grady, Zane vừa tiến về phía chiếc xe. Gã ta giỏi lắm thì khiến người khác bực mình. Còn tệ nhất thì là một thằng cha khốn nạn. Và Zane dù không muốn cũng phải thừa nhận rằng hắn có khi rất giỏi trong công việc của mình.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Sears cũng là một chuỗi cửa hàng tạp hóa rất to ở Bắc Mỹ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>